Muse
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Él es un artista en apuros. Afortunadamente, su abnegada musa acudirá en su rescate. "El amor también es un arte. Pero no está inspirado por los dioses; sino por nuestros propios impulsos"-TS/OoC/AH/ regalo para Triana Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

__

**Disclaimer: **Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. para cochinadas, ya estoy yo.

* * *

__

**Advertencia**: Si tu intención es leer un fic con alto contenido en sexo, mejor da la vuelta y a la cruz para pasar a otro fic. No soy una especialista en lemmons y creo que hay miles de escritoras que lo hacen mucho mejor que yo. Por lo tanto, sintiendolo mucho, este fic no tiene suficientes limones como para hacer una limonada. Si te quieres quedar por la historia, bienvenida. Solo espero que no te asustes por el vocabulario soez que pueda tener en ocasiones. Y como este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado, muy atrasado) para **Triana Cullen**, os agradecería que vosotras también le dieseis un pequeño regalo en forma de rr. No lo pido porque crea que yo me los merezca, pero desde pequeña me inculcaron que cuando a alguien se le invita a una fiesta, se debe dar un presente, por muy minusculo que éste sea. Y por lo tanto, queremos desear que Triana Cullen esté otro año celebrando su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades, preciosa!

Siento que esto solo sea la primera parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero es que es muy extenso y prefiero partirlo en dos. Si quieres ver la segunda y ultima parte de este fic, las lectoras tienen que ser buenas...xDDD...(Me has vuelto malvada que lo sepas!) Si se portan bien, en cuanto acabe la ultima parte (dame dos o tres días)Si no son buenas, lo acabré subiendo...pero tardaré, tardaré...muahaha!

* * *

**Propaganda electoral: **Prometí no hacerlo, pero me siento orgullosilla de lo que he escrito y por lo menos, un pequeño voto de confianza me merezco.

Estoy participando en el _HCC_ (El enlace de la pagina está en mi profile) con el OS The Haunting Ballad (También en mi profile). Por supuesto, que al final elegireis a vuestra favorita, pero me gustaría que la leyeseis y dejaseis un rr. No puedo prometer nada si gano o quedo entre las tres primeras; solo agradecimiento eterno y que lo haré de tal manera para ser mejor escritora. Ya sabeis, si os animais.  
(Tany odio hacer esto en tu OS de cumpleaños pero tú te lo has buscado por poner el concurso tan cerca de tu cumple...xDDDD)

__

* * *

**Uno**

* * *

Entonces Yahveh hizo caer un profundo sueño sobre el hombre, el cual se durmió. Y le quitó la costilla, rellenando el vacio con carne.

De la costilla que Dios había tomado del hombre, formó a la mujer y la llevó hasta el hombre. Entonces éste exclamó:

"¡Esta vez sí es hueso de mis huesos y carne de mi carne!"—**Génesis.**

**

* * *

**

Siempre me había sentido fascinado por una historia que mi madre me contaba de pequeño.

En ella me decía que Dios había sido el primer escultor del que se tenía constancia.

Había creado, a su imagen y semejanza al hombre mediante el barro y el agua. Después sopló en su pecho su aliento divino y le dio un alma para que tuviese vida.

Aquel hombre, al que Dios llamó Adán, vivía en un lugar privilegiado llamado Edén, donde no se tenía que preocuparse. Pero se sentía muy solo y anhelaba compañía.

Dios, para concederle su deseo, creó a los animales y se los presentó a Adán. Éste estuvo todo un día poniéndolos los nombres y haciendo parejas; aun así se encontraba muy solo.

Un día caminando por el jardín, encontró barro y agua, y se le ocurrió crear una estatua, recordando como Dios le había creado a él. Sin embargo, hizo unas pequeñas modificaciones para adaptarlas a sus necesidades.

Le enseñó a Dios su trabajo y le pidió que le concediese el don de la vida y el alma.

Dios, impresionado por la perfección de la obra del hombre, y también consternado, decidió hacer un pacto con Adán:

"Yo también haré una estatua como la tuya", le dijo: "Y si aun así, la tuya es mejor que la mía, te concederé lo que me has pedido".

Durmió al hombre y le extrajo una costilla, rellenando ese espacio con carne. Y a partir de ésta, creó una estatua.

Despertó al hombre y le señaló a las dos estatuas.

El hombre, prefiriendo su obra, eligió la primera.

Aquel acto provocó la ira de Dios, acusando al hombre de querer ser como él y que su pecado de soberbia condenaría a los suyos para siempre.

Le echó del jardín del Edén, que se quedó custodiado por el ángel Uriel, el de la espada de fuego, y le obligó a trabajar y sudar para sobrevivir. Por supuesto, con el pasar de los años llegaría la vejez y la muerte. Había perdido la inmortalidad.

No siendo suficiente con todo eso, le reclamó:

"Como has despreciado mis regalos, yo te condeno a que todo lo que talles en piedra solo sea un reflejo de mi obra. Pero nunca podrás darle lo más importante, y se quedará inerte y fría por los siglos de los siglos."

Aun así, se conmovió de las desdichas del hombre y con un soplo de su aliento, dio vida a la estatua que había creado a partir de la costilla de Adán.

Se la presentó a Adán para concedérsela como pareja y éste la aceptó, agradecido de tener una compañera, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo.

Como había salido de su carne y su hueso la llamó mujer.

Pero como Dios había anunciado, todas las estatuas que realizaban no tenían un halito de vida.

Pero cuando se unió a la mujer, descubrió que de su vientre salía vida y tuvieron varios hijos.

Y por ser la madre de todos los hombres, de ahora en adelante, Adán llamó a su mujer Eva.

No era una versión muy ortodoxa de la historia que normalmente contaban los pastores. Seguramente, si mi abuelo la hubiese escuchado, se arrancaría las orejas de desesperación.

Mi madre se permitía una sonrisa cada vez que yo me indignaba contra el gran jefe de los cielos. Me aseguraba que no era tan malo y, muy en el fondo, él simpatizaba con los artistas. Tanto que solo unos pocos eran los privilegiados de conocer sus deseos e interpretarlos, de tal manera, que quedasen inmortalizados para que los hombres se acercasen un poco más a él.

Mi madre era una de esas mortales. Nunca conocí a nadie que esculpiese como ella. Ninguna persona, a la que le latiese el corazón en su pecho, podía no abrir la boca de admiración y quedarse cinco minutos observando, sin aliento, como la inerte piedra iba tomando vida. Alguna vez me imaginé que mi madre imitaría al maestro Buonarroti (1) y le diría a alguna de sus creaciones: ¡Habla!

Otra persona que había sido bendecida con el don, había sido yo mismo.

Lo descubrí a la edad de siete años cuando, de un trozo de plastilina, realicé una pequeña imitación del David. Era muy extraño, pero habría jurado que oí una voz en mi cabeza que me guiaba en cada paso que debía dar.

Era femenina y casi cantaba las palabras.

Si le hubiese contado eso a mi padre, su opinión como médico hubiese sido la de meterme en un psiquiátrico en aislamiento total y con una camisa de fuerza para no escaparme de allí. O meterme un chute de antidepresivos y anti psicóticos lo suficientemente potentes como para dejarme vegetal.

Menos mal que se lo confesé a mi madre y ésta me había tranquilizado:

—Se trata de tu musa, Edward—me explicó. —Debes escucharla siempre porque ella te dará la inspiración. Eres uno de los pocos privilegiados que pueden escucharla.

Aquello me tranquilizó y me hizo agrandar el ego.

En cualquier otro ámbito de la vida, oír a un trozo de plastilina cantar para ti era señal de que estabas muy colgado; pero para los artistas era ser un bendecido con el don de Apolo. Un jodido genio.

A los once años empecé a esculpir mis primeros trabajos con mármol con los miembros de mi familia como modelos.

Por desgracia, mi madre ya no se encontraba conmigo. La echaba de menos a cada instante, pero tuve la suerte de tener a Esme como madrastra. Era un regalo de los cielos.

En primer lugar, había conseguido hacer sonreír a mi padre de nuevo. Estuvo hecho polvo después de morir mi madre, y conocer a Esme fue como echar yodo en una herida. Nunca terminaba de curarse, pero acababa por cicatrizarse.

Lo segundo, a ámbito personal, fue que metió en mi vida a Alice y Emmett, sus hijos y mis hermanastros. Al contrario de lo que solía pasar en estos casos, yo nunca les vi como unos intrusos que querían quitarnos a mi hermana ni a mí el cariño de nuestro padre. Agradecí tener un hermano mayor que me hablase con sinceridad de chicas, y una hermana que llevase a Vanessa de compras.

Y lo más importante que hizo Esme por mí, o por lo menos desde el punto de vista artístico, fue hacerle ver a mi padre que yo no podía ser médico como él, y que estaba demasiado herido por el arte como para intentarme curar. Mi padre, siempre comprensivo, lo aceptó de inmediato y dejó que Esme encaminara mi carrera.

Era la directora de una academia de arte—la mejor de todo Chicago. Allí había estudiado mi madre cuando el padre de Esme era el director—, y viendo el potencial que tenía, me aceptó como alumno. Posiblemente, ella creyese que no le estaba lo suficientemente agradecido por todas las molestias que se tomaba por mí, pero esperaba que el fondo de su corazón, lo supiese. Si yo mostraba signos de rebeldía no era por desprecio hacia ella, sencillamente, las normas establecidas en el arte no estaban hechas para mí.

Siempre había creído que yo estaba bendecido por Dionisio en lugar de por Apolo.

Cierto; Apolo es el dios de las artes. Pero era demasiado racional para mi gusto. En cambio, Dionisio (2), cuando no estaba ocupado por el vino, era el dios de la creatividad, el espíritu libre, el instante, la genialidad, el desdén por las normas, y sobre todo, lo que yo más seguía al pie de la letra, de la exaltación del genio.

Nunca había entendido por qué tenía que ser modesto y humilde con mis compañeros, cuando claramente yo era muy superior a ellos. Y más cuando alardeaban—con una humildad claramente hipócrita— ante los demás de sus patéticas obras de arte y mi deber era ponerlos en su sitio, dejándoles en su sitio.

Lo tenía muy claro. Si eras el mejor, no debías callarlo. Después de demostrarlo, por supuesto.

Si ellos fuesen más sinceros consigo mismo, se comprarían una caja de prozac y dejarían de quejarse de lo egocéntrico que era.

Pero seguramente ninguno de ellos les hubiese cambiado la existencia lo mismo que me la hizo cambiar a mí.

Tenía dieciséis años cuando una amiga universitaria de Emmett vino a visitarlo a casa, y me descubrió esculpiendo un pequeño Cupido como regalo de cumpleaños a Alice.

Podía recordar que se llamaba Heidi, y era lo suficientemente hermosa como para convertirse en mi primera inspiración. Alta, curvilínea, de largo y sedoso pelo rojizo, ojos azules almendrados y sonrisa lasciva capaz de convertirte en piedra cual Medusa (3).

Junto a la perdida de mi virginidad y mi despertar sexual, se abrió algo en mí y llenó de luz como si fuese un rayo de sol entrando en un cuarto oscuro.

Había descubierto mi verdadera vocación. No había nada más bello y lleno de retos que el cuerpo femenino. Sinuoso y voluptuoso. Mi guía en el arte, a partir de aquel momento, fue encontrar aquel ápice de belleza que éste pudiese contener.

Después de aquel breve encuentro sexual, no volví a verla. Pero algunas personas que pasaban por tu existencia como un soplo de aire fresco, cambiaban el resto de tu vida.

Y la mía empezaba a subir…

…hasta llegar a los veinticinco años y empezar a bajar vertiginosamente por la pendiente.

¿Qué fue lo que originó aquella debacle? Sencillamente la imposición de normas.

El concurso de escultura que se celebraba en la academia una vez cada cinco años.

Profesores y críticos de todos los estados metiendo sus envidiosas narices en el trabajo de los verdaderos artistas, alabando lo inaceptable, y echando a la basura las esperanzas de gente con verdadero potencial solo por no cumplir las reglas del arte. Sus malditas reglas.

Desde luego, a mí no me iban a atrapar con eso. Yo no me regía por sus reglas. Es más, yo no tenía reglas.

No se podía poner límites al arte. Eso sería como estar condenado a cadena perpetua.

Si lo que ellos pretendían era estimular mi competitividad con un estúpido certamen según sus discernimientos, estaban por mal camino.

Y desde aquel momento empecé mi adoración a Dionisio tal como a él le gustaba.

Con un vaso del mejor vodka de la mejor calidad, días caóticos y noches orgiásticas.

… ¡A la salud de los jodidos críticos!

* * *

—Ness, ¿por qué no te puedes estar quieta un segundo?—Le pedí. —No puedo coger la expresión de tu rostro si no haces más que bajarlo.

Mordí el lápiz esperando que Nessie se volviese a incorporar y dejase de hacer tics nerviosos. Era el tercer boceto que hacía en dos horas. En aquel día no habíamos avanzado nada.

Se puso muy roja y luego empezó a reírse muy tontamente.

—Lo siento, Edward. Pero es realmente difícil estar de pie sobre el sillín mientras tú me observas fijamente.

—No es la primera vez que haces de modelo—dije. —Deberías estar acostumbrada.

— ¡Estoy desnuda!—Se quejó algo cohibida. Intentó reprimir una carcajada nerviosa.

Estaba muy hermosa con aquel rubor en las mejillas. Era una lastima que no se pudiese reproducir en el mármol.

—Tampoco es la primera vez que te he visto desnuda—le contesté. —Mamá nos bañaba juntos—le recordé. — ¿Cómo crees que nos contó lo de los pajaritos y los niditos?

— ¡Teníamos siete años!

—Eres mi hermana. No puedo mirarte como lo haría con una extraña. Además, el artista se antepone al hombre—le expliqué. —Alice y Rose también ha posado para mí de la misma manera, y no ha habido problemas con Emmett ni Jasper.

—Eso no es del todo cierto—me recordó burlona. —Una vez, Jasper estuvo a punto de romperte la nariz cuando pilló que estabas retratando a Alice muy ligera de ropa.

—Exactamente sin ella—me reí al recordarlo. —Menos mal que Jasper es una persona centrada, y en cuanto Alice le explicó que era para un proyecto de arte, se calmó.

Al tener varios bocetos en papel, destapé el trozo de mármol que iba cogiendo la forma y los detalles de mi hermana.

Había decidido reflejarla como Artemisa.

Siempre me había imaginado a la diosa de la caza con la figura de mi hermana. Alta, esbelta y con el pelo cobrizo reunido en una serie de enrevesados tirabuzones. Lo único que nos diferenciaba, eran sus ojos marrones en contra de los verdes de mi madre y míos.

Por un momento me puse nostálgico pensando en mi madre. Ella había dicho que había dado a luz a Apolo y Artemisa.

Quería a Alice y a Emmett con todas mis fuerzas; pero mi relación con Nessie era algo único.

Tal vez fuese cierto que los gemelos teníamos cierta empatía el uno con el otro. O la causa fuese que ella era el único rastro terrenal de la presencia de mi madre.

Lo gracioso del tema, era que mi padre se podía sentir orgulloso. No había conseguido que yo estudiase medicina, pero Nessie se había convertido en una cirujana muy competente.

Si se miraba con esa perspectiva, ella también había oído la llamada de Apolo (4).

Cogí el cincel más fino que tenía, y con el martillo más pequeño empecé a moldear un complicado tirabuzón, teniendo cuidado de que quedase lo más fino posible, a la par que diese la sensación de estar movido por el viento.

— ¡Oh!—Oí exclamar a Nessie. La miré por el rabillo del ojo, sin dejar de pulir el bucle, y sonreí petulante al ver su asombro en su cara.

—Edward, es perfecta—me dijo.

—Siempre hago lo mejor para mi hermana pequeña—le contesté, vanidoso.

—Solo soy una hora más pequeña que tú—fingió que se picaba. —Ahora enserio. Si te dieses prisa en terminarla, podrías presentarla al certamen. Aun te queda más de un mes para hacer algo decente.

Fingí no haberla escuchado, haciendo como si estuviese midiendo la proporción entre un mechón y otro. ¿No podíamos tener la fiesta en paz? Quería tener una sesión sin que saliese la conversación del maldito certamen.

—Esta estatua es un regalo para ti—le dije rotundamente. —No voy a permitir que pase por la quisquillosa observación de cuatro entendidos en libros de arte.

—Edward—reprobó mi actitud ante los críticos. —Oportunidades así solo se presentan una vez en la vida. Y tú eres bueno. Muy bueno. Creo que te mereces que te den un reconocimiento.

—El arte no es una competición—repuse categóricamente. —No voy a entrar en su juego.

Esperaba que Nessie parase en ese punto aquella conversación tan engorrosa. Había tomado una decisión sobre eso y nada ni nadie me harían cambiar.

Mas Nessie no comprendía de sutilezas y continuó con aquel maldito tema. Y de la peor manera posible:

—Pues Jake se está esforzando mucho para ese certamen. —Ignoró mi mirada furiosa y continuó hablando de su insufrible novio. —Él casi no sale de la academia y de casa y apenas nos vemos. —Suspiró con nostalgia.

—Pues no sabes el bien que hace al mundo quedándose escondido en su antro de mala muerte—rechiné entre dientes.

¡Maldito Jacob Black!

Si lo pensaba de lleno, él había sido el principio de mis problemas.

Había sido un alumno de la escuela de Seattle que había pedido el traslado a la de Chicago por el prestigio de ésta. Lo había conseguido con una beca, por lo que podía entender que tuviese que hacer la pelota constantemente a los profesores. Sus notas no podían bajar del ochenta por ciento si quería mantenerla.

No era su don de gentes lo que me molestaba de él. Estaba acostumbrado a que él fuese un mediocre con don de gentes; y yo un genio sociópata.

En realidad sería demasiado injusto decir que Jacob era mediocre.

Tenía un buen estilo y era muy trabajador. Con el tiempo, se convertiría en un buen artista, pero le faltaba algo que yo tenía y el carecía. Completa sintonía con su musa.

O bueno, eso era antes de que los estúpidos de mis compañeros quisiesen que compitiésemos entre nosotros. Por supuesto, las apuestas eran cien contra uno a favor del bueno de Jake.

¡Podría haber sido tan divertido! Lastima que fuese tan bastardo de arruinarles el juego y negarme a participar en aquel certamen de mierda.

No; definitivamente, esas no eran las razones.

Era algo que solo yo percibía. Como buen observador del alma humana, veía un lado oscuro que nadie más podía percibir.

Quizás fuese por ver una mezcla de envidia y admiración cada vez que me reparaba en mi trabajo.

Lo que más me fastidiaba era como intentaba destruirme desde lo más dentro de mí. Se había colado tan sinuosamente en el seno de mi familia que no me había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Y ahora tenía que resoplar y contar hasta diez para contenerme cada vez que Esme le trataba con cariño y se preocupaba por sus avances. Conmigo siempre había sido justa, pero estricta.

Lo que acabó por rematarlo todo, fue cuando Nessie empezó a salir con él. Muchas veces había intentado disuadirla alegando a que podía tener algún interés con ella.

Nessie lo negaba. Estaba absoluta e irremediablemente enamorada de él y no podría quitarse la venda de los ojos. Afortunadamente para ella, el brillo de los ojos de Jake cambiaba cuando estaban juntos. Parecía quererla de verdad; y esperaba por la virilidad de él que así fuese por mucho tiempo.

Y por supuesto, hablando del diablo, él tuvo que hacer su aparición en mi refugio.

—Nessie—Le oí llamar a mi hermana a mis espaldas. Odiaba el sonido de sus botas sobre mi suelo.

Rápidamente, dejé de trabajar y tapé la estatua para que no pudiese ver nada. No era por una cuestión de secretismos; no quería que reventase de envidia y Nessie me regañase por tratarle mal.

Me mordí el labio cuando le vi aparecer en la sala de trabajo y sus ojos se posaron, lascivos, sobre el cuerpo desnudo de mi hermana.

Estuve a punto de darle un puñetazo, cuando sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa socarrona.

No hacía falta un saludo educado. Habíamos llegado a la etapa de dejar de fingir por cortesía.

Cogí la ropa de Nessie y se la lancé.

—Vete a cambiarte a mi cuarto, Ness—le ordené.

—Cullen, no seas tan remilgado. —Se rió. —No hay nada en Vanessa que no haya visto antes. ¿Cómo crees que se mete en mi cama casi todas las noches?

Reprimí un gesto de asco rogando que se ahorrase los detalles grotescos para dentro de él.

Burlón se dirigió hacia donde tenía el boceto de estatua de Artemisa e hizo el amago de quitarle la sabana.

— ¡Quita tus sucias manos de ahí, Black!—Le advertí.

Se rió maliciosamente.

— ¿Escondiendo tu talento al mundo, Cullen? Es tan poco propio de ti. Espero que tengas algo bueno para el certamen. Es la comidilla de la academia. Tu desaparición. Todo el mundo cree que estás acabado; pero yo no puedo pensar en eso. ¿Cullen retirarse sin dar la nota? ¡Eso no es lo que haría él!

Nessie me lanzó una mirada de advertencia al percibir que mi puño se estaba tensando. En lugar de estamparlo en la cara de Jacob, le dediqué una sonrisa, enseñándole todos los dientes, y usé algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado. El sarcasmo.

—En primer lugar, Black, que te quede clara una cosa. En mi casa, los perros y tú tenéis prohibida la entrada. Aunque en tu caso sea lo mismo…

— ¡Edward!—Reprobó Nessie.

Esta vez la ignoré y seguí increpando a Jacob:

—Y quiero que todos vosotros tengáis clara una cosa. El arte no es una jodida competición. Me niego hacer un circo. Ya hay suficientes payasos en esa academia.

Jacob me miró escéptico y burlón.

—Cullen, todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo—me comentó. —Y tú lo tienes a perder. No es tan grave como parece, te lo aseguro. Lo único que saldrá herido será tu ego. Pero todo se acaba superando.

Enarqué una ceja, incrédulo.

—No quiero participar por una razón, Black. Porque para ti sería todo un honor perder contra mí. Por eso te quiero humillar haciendo que ganes a todos esos seres inferiores. —Mis hombros se sacudieron por la risa. —Aun no estás preparado para competir contra mí. Necesitarías que te inyectasen prozac en vena para superar la depresión.

Jacob se estaba mordiendo el labio, pensando si era mejor romperme la nariz o reventarme el labio.

Le reté mentalmente. Estaba deseando que toda aquella oscuridad, que velaba parte de su alma, saliese a la luz delante de Nessie.

Nessie, intuyendo lo que sucedería, se puso en medio de los dos. Aun tenía la camisa desabrochada y Jacob cambió sus expresiones furiosas por el brillo lujurioso. Podía imaginarme como quería comerse con la mirada el pecho de ésta.

— ¡Edward! ¡Jacob! Esta competición es tan absurda—nos gritó. —Esto no es por alimentar vuestro ego. Gane quien gane, será la academia quien se beneficie de ello.

Esa era una buena razón por la que me negaba a participar. Mi talento era mío; no pertenecía a la academia ni a ninguna institución privada.

Jacob, muy taimadamente, simuló estar muy avergonzado y pidió, gestualmente, perdón a Nessie. A mí no me iba a engañar tan fácilmente.

—Tenéis que empezar en pensar como conciliar vuestras diferencias, y pensar en todo lo que os une—continuó riñéndonos.—Si dejaseis de ver algo más que vuestros ombligos, seguramente descubriríais que tenéis mucho en común y en todo lo que podríais hacer juntos.

Observé a Ness con pena. Era muy inocente si realmente creía que pudiese tener algo en común con Jacob Black.

Pensándolo bien, sí había algo en común con él.

—Cierto—empecé admitiendo. —Ambos tenemos una magnifica modelo. —Nessie sonrió y Jacob aminoró su brillo furioso al mencionarla. Nessie tenía razón, en parte. Lastima que yo no pudiese mantener la boca cerrada cuando estaba compartiendo con Black cincuenta metros cuadrados.

—Lo malo de todo esto que solo uno sabe valorarla. Uno de nosotros, puede realizar una obra de arte; mientras que el otro, aun con ella como inspiración, lo único que puede hacer es raspar el mármol.

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco, quedándose sin argumentos. Suspiró y se fue a recoger sus zapatos y su bolso mientras se abrochaba la blusa.

—Jake, tenemos que irnos—le insistió. —Tenemos que hacer varias cosas antes de ir a esa cena con mis padres. —Me lanzó una mirada recordatoria. —Edward, recuerda que tienes que estar a las ocho en punto en el restaurante.

¿Yo sentarme en una mesa civilizadamente con Jacob a mi lado? No estaba de humor para eso. Ya había tenido suficiente sesión de Jake durante un día entero.

—Tengo cosas que hacer—me excusé muy vagamente. Lo que realmente quería decir era que prefería cenar con el mismísimo diablo. Me sorprendía a mí mismo. Había hecho una frase coherente sin insultar a Jacob.

—Esme ha insistido en que estés ahí—me advirtió severamente.

—Sobrevivirá. —Sobre todo si estaba Jake haciéndola reír.

Nessie no siguió diciendo nada. Se puso el abrigo y agarró a su novio de la mano.

— ¡Vámonos, Jake!—Le intentó sacar por la puerta antes de que las cosas se pusiesen candentes.

Y como no, Jake tuvo que decir la ultima palabra. Aunque para lo que tuviese que decir, mejor que se hubiese callado.

— ¿Vas a posar para mí también?—La preguntó con segundas intenciones.

—Jake, llevo todo el día posando para Edward—se quejó. —Déjame un día de descanso y mañana te dedico todo el día.

—Tonta. —Se inclinó hacia su oído para decirle algo en secreto, pero lo dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que yo lo oyese a la perfección: —No quiero que poses para ser modelo de una estatua. Tú me inspiras más en la cama. Sobre todo esa postura que me pone tan caliente. Esa que solo tú y yo conocemos…

Mi hermana se reía tontamente; a mí me hervía la sangre solo de pensar en las manos de Jacob sobre el cuerpo de mi hermana. Y él sabía que sus intimidades me daban nauseas y que explotaría.

No debí dejarme llevar, pero era más fuerte que yo mismo.

—Es una lastima que Nessie no te haya contado que al primer hombre que tocó su pajarito fue a mí—dije inocentemente sabiendo las consecuencias de aquellas palabras.

Efectivamente, Jake retrocedió en sus pasos hasta llegar a mí; y a pesar de las protestas de Nessie, éste se fue acercando hacia mí de manera peligrosa. Podía haber evitado lo que vendría después, pero me apetecía que Jake quedase como el chico malo por una vez.

Sin reprimirse, me dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que me dobló en el suelo, y me hizo saltar las lágrimas.

Aun así me reí histérico. Se estaba empezando a delatar.

— ¡Eres un cabrón!—Me escupió. —A ti lo que te jode es que la gente sea feliz a tu alrededor, y tú no la puedas conseguir con todo ese talento que dices tener. Te vas a quedar solo, Cullen.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que él estaba contribuyendo mucho en ese aspecto, pero necesitaba el aire para respirar.

— ¡Jacob!—Le gritó Nessie. — ¡Baja a la calle y espérame ahí!

Jacob vaciló, pero al volver a insistir ella, me dio la espalda y salió de mi casa.

Sentí la mano de Nessie sobre mi espalda; ella estaba en cuclillas intentando ayudarme, preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Nessie suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo advierto, Edward—me dijo realmente seria. —Os quiero a los dos. Mi amor por Jake es muy distinto de lo que siento por ti. Pero eso no lo hace de ninguna manera incompatible. No quiero elegir, Edward. ¿Me entiendes?

Resoplé despreciativamente.

—No quiero elegir entre mi hermano y mi novio—me avisó. —Pero si alguna vez me viese en el caso de tener que hacerlo, no creo que te gustase mi decisión.

Antes de que pudiese replicar, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Salió por la puerta con estas palabras:

—Más te vale que estés en ese restaurante a las ocho.

Negué con la cabeza, aunque ella no me pudiese ver. Esta vez no iba a ceder.

Resintiéndome del dolor de estómago, me levanté a duras penas y fui en busca de móvil.

Marqué el número que me aseguraría una noche de juerga:

—Emmett—le llamé cuando descolgó el teléfono: —La cena con Esme y Carlisle se ha suspendido. ¿Te apetece una ronda de copas?

* * *

— ¡Mierda llave!—Grité a la cerradura. — ¿Por qué no dejas de moverte?

La que iba a ser una ronda de copas se convirtió en una autentica cascada de gin tonics y tequilas.

Tenía que buscarme otra adicción menos peligrosa que me hiciese olvidar lo asquerosa que era mi existencia en aquellos momentos. Honrar así a Dionisio me iba a destrozar el hígado.

Y también el cerebro. Antes de que atinase con la llave, la puerta se había abierto sola.

— ¡Joder! ¡Lo que me faltaba!—Grité a pleno pulmón. —Un inquilino con mucha jeta. Amiguito, tendrás que pagar la luz y el agua si no quieres que llame a los cazafantasmas para que te echen de una patada en el culo.

—Entra—me exigió una voz femenina.

En la oscuridad tuve que esforzarme para reconocer de quien se trataba. Por la voz podría haberlo sacado…si no fuese por la trompa que llevaba encima, claro.

Me hizo daño en los ojos cuando ésta encendió la luz. Tardé algo más de cinco minutos en poder enfocar decentemente, ignorando que veía doble, y reconocer a una Esme que no estaba de un talante muy amigable.

Aún así me ayudó a caminar sin tropezarme con obstáculos invisibles y me llevó hasta la cama.

—Y yo que pensaba que te habías puesto a trabajar enserio. —Se frotó las sienes para modular su enfado. —Esperaba que me dieses una buena excusa por no aparecer por el restaurante…

— ¡Puf!—Bufé. —Te diría un montón de patrañas. Cualquier excusa que fuese valida para no decirte que no me sentaría en ningún sitio publico junto Jacob Black…Pero me duele la cabeza y no estoy muy creativo. Iré al grano. No aguanto a Black.

Esme se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Vale. Pasemos de tener la conversación de por qué Jake me parece, no solo un brillante artista, trabajador, cumplidor con las normas y educado…Digamos todos esos valores que la gente aprecia y tú careces. —Ignoró mi gesto obsceno. —Lo que quiero saber es por qué no te puedes dejar de recrearte en tu maldita autocompasión, y pensar en que hieres los sentimientos de Vanessa cuando menosprecias a su novio.

Estaba cansado de repetirle lo del lado oscuro que, al parecer, solo yo veía en él. Y menos cuando mi mente estaba embotada y los mejores argumentos que tenía contra Black era decir que era un completo gilipollas…por decirlo suavemente.

—Esme querida, espero que tengas un buen paracaídas cuando abras los ojos con Black. Porque la realidad te pegará un buen golpe…

— ¡Vale!—me interrumpió. —No he venido a hablar solo de Black. En realidad venía a preguntarte por tus progresos en el certamen. Porque supongo que no verte el pelo por la academia durante semanas se deberá a todo el trabajo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

Me reí estúpidamente.

¡Inocente!

—A lo mejor, también se puede deber a que prefiero tocarme yo mismo los cojones, a que me los toquen esos resentidos que se hacen llamar profesores y críticos. Ellos no pueden catalogar el arte si éste no circula por sus venas. No tienen pasión; solo entienden de reglas…

—Tal vez sea porque en todos los ámbitos las reglas son necesarias, Edward—me explicó algo más calmada. —Los grandes artistas, desde la antigüedad hasta ahora, han ido creando un código para las futuras generaciones.

Aquello era el chiste más bueno que me habían contado a lo largo de la noche.

—Dudo mucho que Miguel Angel estuviese de acuerdo contigo, querida Esme—le corregí. —Los grandes artistas no crean normas; las rompen. Por eso ha ido evolucionando el arte. Es como la teoría de la evolución de Darwin. El hombre no sería lo que es, si en algún momento no se hubiese roto el orden de las cosas.

— ¡Como quieras!—Esme se negaba a discutir conmigo. —Esa no es la cuestión. Es más, estoy deseando que te conviertas en un genio y rompas todas las reglas. Y quiero que lo hagas en ese certamen, Edward.

Me levanté para replicar, pero Esme no me lo permitió.

—Me da igual lo que hagas o lo que dejes de hacer. Como si no quieres pisar por la academia para no agradecer a esos envarados profesores tuyos el reconocimiento de haberte enseñado casi todo lo que sabes. ¡Eres Edward Cullen! ¡Un genio! Pues eso lo debes demostrar. Participa y hazlo como Dios manda. O haces algo genial, o no hagas nada. Pero te prohíbo que participes con algo ridículo ¡Recuerda quien eres!

Tomó aire y volvió a retomar sus palabras:

—Y para asegurarme que vas a sacar lo mejor de ti mismo, te pondré un pequeño reto. No será nada que tú no logres, ¿verdad? Bien, Edward, tienes exactamente un mes para empezar a trabajar para ese certamen. Tiene que ser algo tan sublime que los profesores que hagan de jurado se olviden de todos tus desplantes y el jurado se quede anonadado. Tiene que ser algo para ganar. Es más, debes ganar; porque si no lo haces, comprenderé que todo lo que he invertido en ti habrá sido en vano, y te expulsaré de la academia. Y créeme, que te costará mucho trabajo que otra academia te admita. Digamos que tu expediente no es el mejor.

Las palabras de Esme me impactaron tanto que, por un momento, me olvidé de mi estado de embriaguez y salté de la cama, alarmado. No podía estar diciendo lo que estaba oyendo. ¿O sí?

—Tú no…—balbuceé—…Tú no puedes estar diciendo eso. No puedes hacer eso. Eso sería joderme la existencia más de lo jodida que está… ¿No comprendes?

— ¡Oh, sí!—Exclamó bastante satisfecha de si misma. —Por supuesto que este trato va muy enserio. Me gusta jugar fuerte. Es lo que me puedo permitir cuando soy yo la que pongo las reglas. Saltármelas a mi gusto. Los profesores me lo agradecerán toda su vida. Así que si quieres amargarles por unos años más su miserable existencia, ya sabes. Saca los ases en la manga y déjanos sin aliento.

Haciendo caso omiso del gesto de mi mano de querer estrangularla, salió de mi cuarto después de apagar la luz.

El ruido de sus tacones sobre el suelo se fue amortiguando a medida que se alejaba. Antes de cerrar la puerta, la oí decir:

—A partir de mañana le diré a Tanya que venga a posar para ti. Necesitas toda la artillería pesada. Duerme bien, Edward. Vas a tener un mes y medio realmente duro.

Nada más oír la puerta de la calle cerrarse, salté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño. Arrodillado en el suelo, me agarré a la taza del water y vomité con violencia hasta quedar vacio y sudoroso.

¡Maldita Esme!

Aquel iba a ser el periodo más largo de mis veinticinco años.

* * *

Estaba teniendo un precioso sueño…

…Bueno, en realidad no me acordaba de nada, pero seguramente habría sido lo suficientemente hermoso, o menos horrible que la puta realidad.

Era de cajón que no me apeteciese en absoluto despertarme.

Gruñí y maldije a la persona que estaba zarandeándome y dándome pequeños golpes sin cesar.

—Edward—alguien me llamó. Aunque no podía relacionar la voz con un rostro me era tan familiar. —Es hora de despertar. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

— ¡Hum!—Protesté. —Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no tienes sangre en el alcohol.

— ¿No será al revés?—Preguntó burlona.

— ¡Puf! Si tú vieses las dos botellas de vodka y las tres de tequila que nos hemos bebido entre Emmett y yo, te sorprenderías de que aun tuviésemos sangre en las venas. Creo que en lugar de un análisis de sangre, deberían ponerme una pajita intravenosa e invitar a los amigos a mojitos.

—No hace falta que me lo jures—me reprochó. —Y creo que tú continuaste la fiesta en privado. Este piso parece una pocilga.

—Una alegría al cuerpo—gruñí. —Últimamente me permito muy pocas. Y otra cosa que me produciría mucha satisfacción es que después de una juerga etílica, pueda dormir. Si quieres volver a darme la lata, será mejor que vuelvas dentro de…un par de días.

—De eso nada—insistió la muy pesada. —El tiempo se nos está echando encima y no te puedes permitir el lujo de perder más valiosas horas. ¡Así que ya te estás levantando!

— ¡No!

—Abre esos preciosos ojos verdes—me ordenó con voz melosa. —No sabes lo que me alegras cada vez que los veo.

— ¡Vete al cuerno!—Gemí dándome la vuelta.

—Bien—murmuró cantarina. —Tú lo has querido.

Cuando parecía que se había alejado, relajé mi cuerpo cuan largo era y decidí dormir.

No podía estar preparado para que un líquido muy frío resbalase por todo mi cuerpo, empapando toda la ropa de cama.

— ¡Ah!—Chillé abriendo los ojos de par en par saltando de la cama como si me hubiesen picado las chinches.

A la persona que se encontraba hallando mi casa, aquella escena le pareció muy divertida. No paraba de reírse y sus carcajadas recordaban al tañido de las campanas.

Miré hacia la dirección de su risa, para verla y plantarle cara. Su visión me hizo abrir la boca involuntariamente.

Había visto chicas preciosas que hacían de modelos para mis esculturas. Y aquella no era de las más hermosas, pero había algo que le hacía única. Increíblemente atractiva.

Era delgada y alargada, de aproximadamente metro sesenta y ocho. Su pelo castaño rojizo estaba recogido en un sencillo moño, lo que le daba un aspecto sofisticado a sus rasgos infantiles. Sus grandes ojos marrones ayudaban a darle ese aire aniñado. Solo sus labios, rojos y gruesos, le confería cierto aire adulto, suficiente para otorgarle un aura sensual, capaz de despertar la lujuria en el más casto de los hombres.

Lastima que fuese tapada con un kimono de seda roja japonesa, que insinuaba su silueta sin mostrarla.

Me maldije a mis adentros. Empezaba a pensar que mi cerebro estaba dañado por el alcohol; pero la zona afectada era la zona de los pensamientos sexuales más sucios.

¡Joder! Si iba a tener una fantasía sexual, por lo menos que fuese legal. A esa chica no la echaba más de diecisiete o dieciocho años.

—Hola—me saludó alegremente. — ¡Por fin te has dignado a levantarte!

Levanté la vista hacia el reloj y me froté los ojos.

¡Solo eran las cuatro de la mañana!

Definitivamente, tenía que tratarse de una fantasía sexual. No era que yo estuviese muy motivado en aquellos momentos, pero ya que había venido, no la iba a despedir sin complacerla. Uno rápido tampoco me vendría mal.

—Bueno, tal vez tenga algo de tiempo para esto. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Quítate ese kimono, túmbate y abre las piernas. Yo, mientras tanto, iré a buscar una caja de condones al veinticuatro horas de abajo. Se me han acabado.

Como respuesta, recibí un fuerte tortazo en mi lado derecho de la cara.

¡Oh, vaya! Ésta era de las intensas. Una viciosa total.

— ¿Te gusta el sadomasoquismo?—Esta noche podría ser una de las mejores de mi vida si me decía que sí.

Su respuesta fue aun más contundente. Un tortazo más fuerte en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

No estaba muy en mis cabales, pero juraría que estaba muy ofendida.

— ¿Quién te crees que soy yo?—Me gritó muy enfadada. — ¡Soy más sofisticada que una fantasía sexual! En este momento, están muy ocupadas. No sabes la cantidad de degenerados que hay solo en Chicago. Por no contar en el resto del mundo.

—Lo siento—me disculpé. —Por la hora a la que has aparecido y tu indumentaria—señalé al kimono—, pensé bastante mal.

Aquella era la conversación más surrealista que estaba teniendo. ¿Qué podía esperar de un síndrome etílico? Y debía dar gracias que se tratase de una preciosa muchacha en kimono y no de elefantes de color rosa volando sobre mi cabeza.

— ¡Oh!—Exclamó algo menos disgustada. O por lo menos, lo intuí por la enorme sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios. — Bueno, tal vez sea algo temprano. Pero cualquier hora es buena para la inspiración. ¿No sabes que muchas de las grandes obras se han hecho a la luz de la luna?

El rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación no me gustaba nada. Empezaba a temer que ella fuese enviada de Esme para convencerme del certamen. ¡Como si Esme no lo hubiese hecho de sobra!

— ¡No me jodas que eres una de las modelos de Esme!—La grité a pesar de que mi cabeza reventaría si elevaba la voz un decibelio más. — ¡Ese estúpido certamen me va a traer de cabeza!

Ella no se inmutó ante mi ataque de histeria y se dio una vuelta por la casa.

—Sí y no—me respondió. —Esme no me ha enviado para que participes en el certamen. Pero mi finalidad es que participes y ganes. Tienes que recuperar toda tu inspiración y demostrar porque una vez fuiste el mejor. Aunque—se encogió de hombros. —esta vez, hay que sacar toda la artillería pesada. Por lo tanto, yo personalmente, me encargaré que de tu cabecita—se acercó a mí y me dio un golpecito con dos dedos sobre mi frente—salga algo tan genial, que se hable de ello, incluso cuando tu estés bajo tierra.

— ¿Y como se supone que lo vas a conseguir?—Me mostré escéptico. — ¿Y tú quien eres para estar tan segura de hacer ese milagro?

Ella no se dejó amedrentar.

—Porque en el pasado, lo había hecho. Tú y yo formábamos un buen equipo. Tú trabajabas el mármol y yo te susurraba cual era la forma que tenías que darle…

O ella estaba loca, o yo lo estaba. No podía creer que aquella muchacha tan joven fuese la voz de mi cabeza… ¿Oh, tal vez sí?

— ¡Joder, joder y joder!—Me froté las sienes para que circulase la sangre. — ¿Me estás diciendo que tú eres…

—Sí—respondió rotunda. —Yo soy tu musa.

¡Mierda! Y tenía el jodido morro admitirlo.

—Yo que tú no hubiese dicho quien eres—la advertí. —Y mucho menos cuando has estado un maldito año sin aparecer. ¿Dónde estabas cuando te he necesitado? ¿Te has tomado un año sabático?

Ella se mostró paciente y tranquila ante mi cólera. Dejó que me desahogará, sin recriminarme mis maldiciones y blasfemias. Cuando se aseguró que me había calmado, habló con calma:

—Yo nunca me he apartado de tu lado—me aseguró rotunda. —He sido como una esposa fiel esperando que mi marido vuelva a mi lado. Si no me has oído es porque tú solo te oías a ti mismo. No sabes el dolor de cabeza que me causabas cada vez que te llenabas de autocompasión y noches inagotables de alcohol… ¡Por no decir la noche que te dio por las drogas!

— ¡Eh!—La paré en seco. —Solo fue una noche por probarla y además la marihuana solo se considera "droga" en esta parte del mundo. En otros países son más comprensivos… ¡Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones! ¡Y menos cuando te niegas a dar la cara hasta ahora!

— ¡Ahora es cuando me necesitas!—Me gritó ella. —Bueno, más que nunca. Ese maldito certamen, como tú lo llamas, será una gran oportunidad para ti. ¡Deja de pensar que es una maldita competición para ver si Jacob o tú tenéis el ego más grande!

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me parecía tan absurdo. Desde la aparición de mi Musa hasta la participación en el certamen.

—Esto no tiene sentido—repliqué. —Yo odio ese certamen y no necesito tu ayuda para algo en lo que me veo obligado a participar…

Me di la vuelta con la esperanza que captase el mensaje y se fuese.

Por alguna extraña razón, presentía que ella estaba ahí. Un olor muy frutal me embriagaba las aletas de la nariz. Acababa de conocerla y ya su presencia me daba motivaciones… ¡Aunque odiaba admitírselo!

—No lo hagas solo por ti—me pidió. —Yo me hubiera dado por vencido si ella no me lo hubiera pedido. Así que da gracias porque haya alguien a quien le importes.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría con Esme? ¿Tenía acaso una web especial para comunicarse con los seres del Olimpo? ¡Era de locos!

—Esme tiene puestas muchas esperanzas en mí—me burlé sarcástico.

—No, no estoy hablando de Esme—me corrigió. —Se trata de Elizabeth.

Me giré en redondo para mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Se trata de la misma Elizabeth que me imagino?—Asintió y moví la cabeza, negándolo. —Pues creo que te equivocas de persona a la que inspirar. Porque si no sabrías que Elizabeth no podría darme ese mensaje.

— ¿Por qué no?—Se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Tal vez por el inconveniente de estar muerta!—La chillé. No me hacía gracia que se jugase con los sentimientos de esa manera.

Ella no hizo caso de mi mal humor y se acercó para posar sus delicadas manos sobre mis hombros, y mirarme a los ojos:

—Hay cosas que se escapan al entendimiento de los mortales—me susurró. —Tú deberías saber que hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden analizar con la mente. Hay que hacer algo más que intentar entenderlo. —Una de sus manos se posó en mi pecho donde se situaba el corazón. —Por eso te pido que me creas cuando te digo que tú madre me rogó que te ayudase. El que no esté en este mundo, no significa que hayas dejado de importarle. Algunos lazos no se destruyen ni con la muerte.

Me quedé sin palabras; no solo por lo que ella había dicho sobre mi madre. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que sentía como me quemaba.

Se inclinó hacia mí, haciendo el amago de acercarse aun más.

— ¡Ay!—Chilló dolorida apartándose de mí. —Me he cortado con un cristal—sollozó y me enseñó la planta del pie ensangrentado.

Era culpa mía. Había dejado todas las botellas de cristal abandonadas por el suelo, y no me había dado cuenta que algunas estaban rotas. Tampoco esperaba que viniesen visitas; y mucho menos una preciosa chica de naturaleza sobrenatural.

—Espérate aquí—le pedí mientras me dirigía al cuarto de baño y cogía un pequeño kit para ocasiones como ésta.

Quité los cristales con la punta del pie, y me senté en el suelo, ordenándole que se sentase enfrente.

Apoyé su pierna entre mi muslo y empecé a quitarle cristales con las pinzas. Se quejó levemente, pero no la hice mucho caso y le limpié la herida. Por suerte no había sido un corte profundo y no necesitaba puntos. Hubiera superado los conocimientos de medicina que mi padre me había inculcado. Y con el cuerpo que tenía esta noche, lo que menos me apetecía era conducir hasta un hospital.

Mientras le desinfectaba y vendaba con gasas el pie, mi cabeza clamaba por una aspirina… ¡O por un bote entero! Que yo me hubiese enterado, nadie había muerto por una sobredosis.

Ella pareció comprender mi estado, por lo que se limitó a sonreír.

— ¡Hum!—Murmuró. —Creo que hoy no es un buen día para comenzar a hacer algo, ¿no crees?

— ¿Lo dices por el estado de tu pie o por qué mi cabeza parece un polvorín?—Enarqué una ceja. Parecía que su buen humor me estaba contagiando.

Sonrió de manera traviesa y el pecho me dolió debido a la loca carrera que mi corazón estaba realizando.

—No creo que esta noche distingas tu dedo de un cincel y puedes correr el riesgo de rompértelo de un martillazo—bromeó. —Yo puedo sobrevivir sin mi pie; pero tú no puedes esculpir sin tus dedos mágicos. Además, no estás en tus cabales.

— ¡Oh!—Me hice el ofendido. —Una pequeña borrachera no puede hacerme daño. Edgar Allan Poe escribió sus mejores obras en estado de embriaguez.

—Eso no es del todo cierto—me corrigió divertida. —Escribió el gato negro en delirium tremens (5). Y créeme, querido. Tú no tienes ese grado de genialidad.

—Aun.

—Aun—repitió mis palabras. Luego se puso seria y me recomendó: —Te quiero en pie mañana a la misma hora. La luna puede ser una gran fuente de inspiración.

* * *

(1) Se refiere a Miguel Ángel. Cuando hizo el Moisés, le pareció tan perfecto que le dio un pequeño golpe en la rodilla y le ordenó: "¡Habla!"

(2) Dionisio en la mitología griega es el Dios del vino. Pero según los ritos órficos y Nietzsche, era el hermano gemelo y contrapuesto a Apolo, el cual, al contrario que éste representaba la creatividad salida del caos y la anarquía.

(3) Según la mitología griega, una de las gorgonas, monstruos con cabellera de serpiente que al mirarles a los ojos convertían en piedra. La única que era mortal y por eso se relaciona con el mito de Perseo.

(4) Apolo, además de ser el dios de las artes, lo era también de la medicina. De hecho, es el padre de Asclepios.

(5) Síndrome de abstinencia alcohólica.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea, yo me encargo de que pierdan su inocencia

* * *

**Advertencia**: Si eres muy del team Jacob, no leas este capitulo. No sale especialmente bien parado. No quiero broncas por eso, así que quien no avisa no es traidor.

**Aviso: **En mi profile, se ve que estoy participando en el HCC con mi fic: The Haunting Ballad. Si tienes cinco minutos, me gustaría que pasases a leerlo. Si te ha gustado, y crees que merece ganar, ya sabeis donde votar. Si no se lo merece,un rr me gustaría mucho y me alegraría el día. No puedo prometer más premio que ser mejor escritora cada día, gracias a vuestro apoyo.

* * *

_**Dos**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**El artista es el creador de cosas bellas. Revelar el arte y ocultar al artista es la finalidad del arte**_— Oscar Wilde.

* * *

Tanya salió de mi casa bufando y soltando maldiciones. Parecía un alma a la que se llevaban todos los demonios.

En parte, era culpa mía. Llegado un momento, no lo soporté más y por mi boca salió una cascada de insultos y blasfemias bastantes inhumanas.

Mi intención no era que saliese con las lágrimas en los ojos, pero había superado todos mis límites.

Ella conocía todas mis manías a la hora de trabajar con las modelos; mi regla de oro era que no debía acostarme con la modelo durante un trabajo.

Tanya parecía ignorarlo y se había estado comportando como una streapper o una actriz porno.

Mientras intentaba concentrarme en mi trozo de mármol, Tanya hacía movimientos exageradamente ensayados y poco elegantes para la seducción.

A veces se inclinaba hacia un lado, excedida de dramatismo, para enseñarme de manera clara la redondez de su pecho, o se daba la vuelta y empinaba su redondo trasero para que me diese cuenta de la curvatura de sus blancas nalgas. Y si eso no fuese aliciente suficiente, se abría de piernas, mostrándome con descaro, todos los secretos de su feminidad.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y la eché de la casa con cajas destempladas. Lo malo era que tendría que arrodillarme ante Esme para que me concediese otra modelo con más entusiasmo.

No era por dudar de la obra del Señor de barba blanca, que supuestamente estaba muy inaccesible para los mortales, pero no podía evitar pensar que Él había gastado su aliento con alguien que no se lo merecía. Y Tanya era un derroche que se podría haber ahorrado.

Una noche me acosté con ella, siendo un gran error. Seguramente hubiese tenido más placer si hubiese metido a la Venus de Milos entre mis sabanas.

El caso era, que despedir a la modelo a mes y medio del certamen, se consideraba de una autentica cagada. Por no hablar de esa musa traidora que no había aparecido en todo el día.

Yo también era un completo estúpido si me creía aquella conversación onírica, en la que el alcohol mezclado con medio bote de aspirinas había contribuido notablemente.

Me senté despatarrado en la primera silla que cogí, resoplando y refunfuñando.

No tenía mucho tiempo que perder y mi concentración no estaba al cien por cien. Debía presentar algo al certamen que fuese decente.

Miré la pocilga que tenía de piso y decidí llamar a Nessie para que me ayudase a recoger.

¡Eso era! ¡Nessie!

Mas bien la estatua de Artemisa de la cual Nessie era su modelo. Eso podría servirme para el certamen. No era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero era lo mejor que esos estirados llamados críticos verían.

Sentía explotar a mi hermana de esa manera y robarla su tiempo libre. Aunque ver a Jake no era aprovechar muy bien el tiempo.

Me levanté precipitadamente en busca de mi salvavidas.

Pero, con tal mala suerte—o quizás los dioses querían que me hundiese en esta odisea—que, al buscar por toda la casa la estatua, ésta no apareciese.

No había llegado a tal nivel de perfección para hacer que las piedras echasen patas y saliesen de casa. Alguien la había tenido que mover. La pregunta era quien.

Yo podría haber estado borracho, pero de algo tan importante, como mis creaciones, me acordaría.

La llave de mi casa la tenía demasiada gente. Ya iba siendo hora de hacer algunas excepciones.

Pero mientras tanto yo estaba…jodido…muy jodido…realmente jodido.

Derrotado, me deslicé por la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

Todo me parecía tan negro.

Sin fuerzas para levantarme, me deslicé hasta el mueble-bar en busca de algo fuerte. Me encontré con una botella de tequila.

No hice el más mínimo esfuerzo por coger un vaso.

¡Total, me la iba a beber entera!

* * *

Aun en el abismo entre el mundo real y un magnifico mundo, donde todo era negro y los problemas, aun existiendo, te importaban una mierda, tuve la sensación de que alguien me quitaba la ropa. Mis pantalones estaban sobre mis tobillos y pronto desaparecieron.

Después de desnudarme, me arrastró por el suelo y, con sus escasas fuerzas, intentó alzarme hasta meterme en la bañera, llena de agua caliente y con mucha espuma.

—Gracias—le dije aquel desconocido con voz pastosa. La lengua se me pegaba al paladar y tenía la garganta tan seca que parecía estar ardiendo.

—No hay de qué—me contestó una voz cantarina ya conocida.

Con cuidado de no marearme, alcé la cabeza y me froté bien los ojos para asegurarme que se trataba de quien yo me imaginaba.

Ella estaba tan hermosa como me pareció recordar. Solo que su kimono ya no era rojo, sino verde.

Sin proponérmelo, se me escapó una sonrisa. En el fondo me alegraba que ella estuviese aquí, aunque fuese totalmente desnudo y con migrañas.

—Mi pie está mucho mejor, gracias. Aun no me lo has preguntado, pero sé que lo ibas a hacer de un momento a otro—me soltó a modo de saludo.

—Eres tan oportuna—le comenté con el sarcasmo rebosando en mis palabras. —Se supone que tu trabajo es inspirarme cuando esté manos a la obra. Y para una vez que intento hacer algo, tú no te dignas a aparecer. En lugar de eso, me desnudas y te quedas observando embobada mi cuerpo.

—Eso no es del todo cierto—protestó. —Ahora mismo estoy intentando ayudarte. Creo que esta noche no vas a esculpir mucho que digamos—se lamentó.

—Si lo que querías era verme desnudo, podrías hacerlo en otra ocasión que no corriese tanta prisa. Aquí hay mucho Edward Cullen para ti. —Intenté sonar burlonamente seductor.

Puso los ojos en blanco, y metió la mano en la bañera salpicándome la cara.

— ¿Qué pasaría si tú no fueses mi tipo?—Inquirió enfadada.

—Pues tendrías que aguantarte, muñeca. No me sirves ni como musa ni fantasía sexual, pero, por desgracia, no sé donde hacer la reclamación.

— ¡Eh!—Se ofendió. — ¿Qué significa que yo no soy tu tipo?

—A mí me ponen las rubias.

—Lo que tú digas—comentó conciliadora. —No he venido a hablar de tus apetencias sexuales. Tenemos un certamen que ganar.

Me reí incrédulo, lo que me costó una buena punzada de dolor en mi nuca.

—Me encanta que me recuerden esa mierda a las doce de la noche. —Resoplé.

—No son las doce—me corrigió. —Son las dos de la mañana. Y cualquier hora es buena para que tú decidas ponerte en marcha y hacer algo de provecho.

Me deslicé lentamente, hundiéndome en aquella relajante masa de agua y espuma. Me hubiera gustado que todo eso se desvaneciese tan fácil. Pero la felicidad era un don efímero.

—Tengo preparado café—intentó animarme.

Mi única respuesta fue meter la cabeza en el agua y aguantar hasta cincuenta…

…Mejor hasta veinte. Mis pulmones ya no eran lo de antes

—Por la ausencia de respuesta, deduzco que hoy también va a ser una jornada de brazos cruzados, ¿verdad?

Asentí, saliendo del agua, y ella pareció darse por vencida.

—Bueno—musitó mientras jugaba distraídamente con el agua. —Tal vez ésta no sea la noche, pero eso no significa que yo no vaya a trabajar contigo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—Abrí los ojos exageradamente.

—Podemos tener una agradable charla. —Cogió espuma y empezó a soplar a las pompas de jabón como si se tratase de una niña pequeña. —Algo que nos sirva para liberar tensiones y que estés al cien por cien.

— ¡Hum! ¿Y cuál es el tema que te interesa?

—Yo te hago preguntas sobre ti, y tú me respondes. Sencillo, ¿verdad?

—Te agradezco que me ahorres cincuenta dólares la hora que cuesta una cita con el psicoanalista—me burlé de ella.

Suspiró sin dejar de jugar con el agua.

—Te prometo que empezaremos por los cimientos. Nada difícil de contestar.

— ¿Fáciles?

—Sí.

—Dispara.

Dejó el agua y se puso muy seria, mientras se golpeaba suavemente el labio con el dedo índice, muy pensativa.

—Dijiste que sería fácil—le recordé.

—Ya la tengo. —Chasqueó los dedos. — ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

La miré fijamente como si fuese la primera vez que reparaba en ella. Aquello tenía que tener truco.

—Nos hemos quedado en los cimientos—me dijo. —Si no sabes responder a esto, no sé que puedo preguntarte.

—No. —Me lavé la cara para despejarme. —Esperaba una pregunta tipo a qué edad perdí la virginidad.

—Quiero saber algo personal tuyo.

—También lo es cuál es mi signo del zodiaco y si soy compatible contigo.

—Edward…—Su voz tenía un deje de impaciente.

—Está bien—concedí pensando en ello. No era tan fácil como me estaba imaginando. —… Mi color favorito creo que depende del día. Incluso de la hora.

— ¿En este momento?

— ¡Puf!—Exclamé. —El negro. No me digas por qué. Lo veo todo negro. Tal vez sea porque llevo un ciego que no me aguanto ni yo mismo.

—Te la daré por buena hasta mañana…o hasta dentro de una hora. —Sonrió. —Y ahora vamos con la segunda… ¿Por qué quieres ser escultor? ¿Cuál fue la causa por la que decidieras ir por este camino?

— ¿A eso lo llamas empezar por los cimientos?—Protesté. —Estás subiendo al tejado muy deprisa, ¿no crees?

—Para ti esa pregunta debería fácil. Es una parte de lo que eres. Un amago de esencia de tu alma.

Sonreí con cierta tristeza.

—Debería ser fácil. Pero está tan dentro de mí que resulta demasiado doloroso de sacar.

—No pierdes nada por intentarlo—me animó.

— ¡Hum!—Medité en busca de las palabras adecuadas. —Desde que era muy pequeño, me gustaba hacer cosas con mi madre. Ella debido a su trabajo, viajaba mucho, y apenas nos veía cuando se quedaba en casa. Estaba prácticamente veintidós horas en el estudio. Casi apostaría que ella y Carlisle nos engendraron a mi hermana y a mí en aquella sala. —Nos reímos al imaginarnos la escena. — Decidí que si quería estar cerca de ella, tenía que empezar a interesarme por todo lo que ella hacía. Me fascinaba que de un trozo inerte de piedra o barro, ella pudiese darle tal forma que solo faltaba aliento divino para que se echase a andar. Decidí imitarla y ella, por probar, me dio un trozo de plastilina. Y me salió solo...A partir de aquel momento, yo me puse a trabajar con mi madre, después de la escuela. Incluso algunos días hacía novillos para trabajar con ella…

Observé que ella escuchaba maravillada como si le estuviese contando las mil y una noches.

—Pensé que tú ya sabías eso—le dije enarcando la ceja.

— ¡Hum!—Se desperezó. —Me gusta que me lo cuenten en primera persona. Debes echarla mucho de menos— susurró. —Era realmente especial…y muy buena. De las mejores.

—Sí, lo era—Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. —Creo que su ausencia es la razón por la que yo sigo esculpiendo. Cada vez que hago una estatua, ella, o por lo menos una parte, se queda conmigo. Y me hace creer que mis creaciones son algo más que mármol. Quizás Aristóteles no estuviese tan equivocado cuando creía que la vida podía surgir de algo inerte.

—Esa es la magia—asintió ella.

Se movió graciosamente hasta donde yo me encontraba y, remangándose el kimono, me abrazó por la espalda.

No pude dejar de admirar lo hermoso de su piel rosada y lo proporcionados que estaban sus finos brazos.

—Ella no ha dejado de sentirse orgullosa de ti—me confió. —Por eso debes participar en ese estúpido certamen. Para que ella pueda levantar la cabeza bien alta cuando hablen de su hijo.

Me hubiera gustado responderla, pero sus dedos estaban acariciando con delicadeza la curvatura de mi clavícula, e iba deslizándose por las líneas de mi pecho. Un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar. Debía ser efecto de aquella extraña burbuja que se había formado en mi estómago, y que amenazaba con estallar cada vez que mi piel percibía sus templadas yemas de los dedos.

—Quiero que sepas que a pesar de ser un maldito egocéntrico y tan grosero, que me gustaría lavarte la lengua con un estropajo, me gustas, Edward Cullen. Eres de mis favoritos.

— ¿Y eso se debe?—Jadeé cuando sentí como su mano descendía peligrosamente hacia mi vientre.

—Me gustas—susurró tenuemente—por la forma en la que estudias y comprendes el alma femenina. Las mujeres que han pasado por tus manos como modelos han podido ser feas, guapas, altas, bajas, delgadas, gordas…pero tú te has basado en su belleza interior y, por unos instantes, se han sentido tan especiales. Y ellas te adoran por eso.

— ¡Oh!—Me lamenté. — ¿Así que solo se trataba de eso? ¿Por hacerlas sentir hermosas por unos instantes?

—Por supuesto. —Parecía confundida. —Pensé que eso era lo que pretendías con ellas.

Me reí con fuerzas.

—Yo que pensaba que era porque les gustaba mi sonrisa de actor de cine, mi rostro angelical, mi cuerpo atlético y mi culito respingón—exclamé.

Ella me pegó una colleja, riéndose a carcajadas.

—La verdad que eso también contribuye—admitió.

Levanté los ojos solo para ver lo adorable que era cuando se sonrojaba. Decidí picarle un poco solo por el placer de verla en aquel estado.

—Y tú me encuentras muy sexy, ¿verdad?—Me insinué picándola.

Al final, asintió tímidamente.

Luego, sonrió traviesa y me volvió a susurrar:

—Ahora que yo lo he admitido, tú también debes hacerlo—me retó.

— ¿Cuál?—Me hice el inocente.

—Yo soy tu tipo de mujer ideal. Tú odias las rubias.

— ¿En qué basas eso, querida?

Su voz se volvió cada vez más sensual y arrebatadora:

—Tus labios dicen no; pero tu cuerpo lo desmiente.

Miré hacia donde ella estaba mirando, bajando por todo mi cuerpo.

Comprendí, entonces, porque me dolía tanto la entrepierna.

* * *

Y ella, como prometió, aparecía todas las noches.

Una vez me hice la idea que no era producto de mi imaginación alterada por el alcohol, y que no esnifaba otra cosa que fuese el olor a pegamento y cemento, la sentía tan real. Sobre todo aquel dolor y sensación de vacío que me producía en el pecho cada vez que llegaba el día, y ella desaparecía.

Siempre había sido un noctambulo empedernido; y ella me daba más razones para enamorarme de la noche, su luna y sus estrellas.

Aunque, realmente no habíamos empezado a trabajar en serio en nuestro gran proyecto, era un completo alivio que ella se encontrase allí, esperándome con una sonrisa y su kimono, que cambiaba todas noches.

La música que escuchaba cobraba un sentido especial cuando ella lo hacía conmigo; las películas eran especiales cuando apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro; y los libros de arte cobraban vida cuando comentábamos alguno de ellos.

— ¿Sabes?—Me dijo una noche en la que estábamos hablando de mitología. —Había una historia que tu madre te contaba y me encantaba. Tanto que muchas veces perdía el hilo de lo que tenía que hacer.

—Vaya. —Enarqué una ceja. —Yo pensaba que eso ya lo hacías incluso sin que mi madre ni yo estuviésemos de por medio.

— ¡Tonto!—Me pegó una colleja. —Estoy hablando muy enserio.

— ¿Cuál de ellas era? Prácticamente, ella me enseñó toda la mitología que sé.

— ¡Hum!—Se puso reflexiva. —Era la versión bastarda de la biblia. Como el hombre creó a la mujer, y Dios, enfadado con él por superarlo en su dominio, le expulsó del Edén y, de paso, le concedió la mujer que Él había creado. No es una historia muy ortodoxa que digamos, pero me gusta.

—Sobre todo cuando Dios no quiso admitir que su obra tenía un defecto.

— ¿El hombre?—Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. — ¿Cuál podría ser el defecto?

—La carne es mucho menos duradera que la piedra. El cuerpo humano siempre es hermoso, pero está condenado a, que con el paso del tiempo, se vaya degradando hasta convertirse en polvo. La piedra es mucho más perecedera. Pueden pasar siglos y aun tú puedes admirarla casi en el mismo estado en que se construyo. Y por ella harán pasado siglos de ojos observándola y deleitándose.

—Tu argumento es casi bueno—me debatió. —Lastima que el Jefe pone las normas y vosotros fuerais maldecidos sin poder obtener el aliento divino con que darles un alma. Eso y que las palomas, con su manía de cagarse en todo, las estropeen.

— ¡De eso nada!—Me di un puñetazo en la palma de la mano. —Contra las reglas del Jefe no se puede luchar; pero los matarratas pueden ser de mucha ayuda. Total, las palomas no dejan de ser unas putas ratas con plumas.

Me llenó de orgullo que mis palabras le hiciesen reírse a carcajadas. Tenía que grabar ese sonido en mi mente cuando ella no estuviese.

Casi había perdido la conexión con la realidad, si no fuese por las visitas de mi hermana y mis amigos a casa. Aprovechaba su ausencia para reclamar mis escasas horas de sueño.

Alice se empezaba a preocuparse por mí, y empezaba a pensar que había perdido la cabeza.

No lo iba a negar. Estaba viendo un mundo al que ninguno de ellos podía acceder. Un mundo que solo los locos y los artistas podíamos percibir. Tal vez no era tan absurdo afirmar que locura y la genialidad se daban la mano.

Un día me levanté y comprendí que estaba listo.

Y me dolió. Me dolió mucho. Porque intuía que la perdería, y con ella, todas mis maravillosas noches.

Tenía que resignarme a guardar como muy valioso todo lo que ella me había concedido.

Después, tendría que seguir evolucionando.

* * *

Mi frigorífico estaba lleno de botes de coca-cola y bebidas con alto contenido en cafeína. Hubiera sido mucho pedir que Carlisle me hubiese puesto una vía para inyectármela por intravenosa. Esperaba que bebida tuviese el mismo efecto.

Ésta iba a ser la noche. Aun sabiendo que podría ser la última que pasase por ella, iba hacer que fuese lo más productiva posible.

Me había puesto muy cómodo, sin camiseta, estilo comando (1) solo con mis viejos jeans de trabajo.

La esperaba con un fuerte nudo en el estómago y tamborileando sobre la tabla de la mesa.

Y por fin, cuando el reloj dio las doce, ella apareció. Estaba en el sofá, aovillada con la barbilla apoyada entre las piernas y una radiante sonrisa dedicada a mí. Estaba absolutamente radiante con su kimono azul eléctrico.

—Buenas noches, Edward—me saludó con su voz cantarina.

A punto de sufrir una taquicardia, me acerqué hasta donde ella se encontraba, sentándome en el sofá apresuradamente, me acerqué bruscamente hacia ella, cerré los ojos y, sin darme tiempo a medir mis actos, besé con urgencia aquellos labios rojizos que me llamaban a gritos.

Lo que no me esperaba fue su respuesta; lo que iba a ser un rechazo fulminante se convirtió en una pasiva resistencia, que acabó sucumbiendo cuando, tímidamente, la punta de su lengua, presionó mis labios. Sin pensarme en traducir señales, advertí de primeras su propósito, y dejé que su lengua, traviesa, deslizarse por mi boca hasta encontrar mi lengua, hasta el momento pasiva, y retarle a un pulso en el que las dos saldrían vencedoras.

Podía haberse paralizado el tiempo, pero me pareció que se había retirado más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado.

Aún así, sonreí petulante cuando vi que su estado era idéntico al mío; sin aliento, taquicardica, completamente sonrojada y sudorosa y, por supuesto, muy satisfecha de si misma.

—Buenas noches a ti también. —Fui el primero en recuperar el aire.

— ¡No me digas!—Jadeaba.

Me acerqué a su oído y la susurré:

—Hoy mi color favorito es el azul. Te resalta el blanco natural de tu piel.

Se rió tenuemente y se volvió a sonrojar.

Solté un suspiro, melancólico.

¡Como me gustaría que se pudiese tallar aquella gama de colores en el mármol! Sería la estatua más perfecta de todas. Pero si se tratase de un ser de mármol no podría amarla como ya lo hacía. Aun sabiendo que la perdería, no me arrepentía de lo que había surgido entre ella y yo. Y, aunque me gustaba el mito de Pigmalión y Galatea, me mentalizaba que no se podía crear carne de la piedra. La maldición lo decía bien claro.

Me dirigí al frigorífico y saqué dos latas de coca-cola, las vertí en dos copas de vino, y le ofrecí una.

— ¡Un brindis!—Ella enarcó una ceja, interrogativa. —Hoy es el día. No es que vaya a terminarla en una noche. Soy genial; no un dios, aunque casi esté rozando las cumbres del Olimpo con mis dedos—bromeé y ella volvió a pegarme una colleja. —No hay una idea fija, pero siento que surgirá de un momento a otro.

— ¡Eso es fabuloso!—Aplaudió. —Pero, ¿no necesitarás una modelo? ¿O la mujer ideal está en tu cabeza?

—No—negué con la cabeza. —Está justamente delante de mí. No necesito más que su presencia para encontrar la inspiración.

Se contuvo una risa histérica y le ofrecí una ayuda para que se levantase.

— ¿Haces los honores, señorita?—La invité con modales caballerescos.

Asintió con la cabeza, y con una lentitud milimetrada y armoniosa, se deshizo el moño, cayendo sus rizos castaños en cascada sobre su espalda.

Después me guiñó un ojo y se alejó de mí unos centímetros y se quitó la bata.

Como ya me imaginaba, su cuerpo era delgado y alargado, muy apropiado para transportarme con la imaginación a los bosques donde las ninfas correteaban y se bañaban en los ríos. Ninfas como la que tenía ante mis ojos.

Era inevitable que notase el calor en mis mejillas, tuviese la boca seca y el corazón latiese frenético mientras me concentraba, con todo lujo de detalles, en cada rasgo de su cuerpo: Su blanca piel, la redondez de su pecho, su vientre liso, la curvatura de sus caderas, y dos torneadas piernas que servían de columnas a aquella feminidad velada por una fina barrera de vello casi rojizo.

Solo cuando los pantalones empezaron a estrecharse, percaté que podría tener un problema.

Debería verla como veía al resto de mis modelos; un montón de bellas y caóticas curvas que, unidas, daban forma a la perfección; pero lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza era que ella era mía, y solo mía. Eso…y que no fuese menor de edad por el bien de mi propio pellejo. Por mi alma ya no daba un mísero centavo.

— ¿No me diga que le he hecho sacar los colores al señor artista?—Se burló con deleite. —Y yo que pensaba que estaba totalmente inmunizado contra la belleza femenina.

Hizo el gesto, aparentemente candoroso de taparse parte de su rostro con un mechón de su pelo. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con ardor.

—No—intenté burlarme cuando recuperé las capacidades sinápticas de mis neuronas, y fui capaz de hablar. — Nunca acabas de descubrir secretos en la belleza. Pero supongo que ese es el don y la maldición de un artista.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?—Me insinuó.

—Solo se cómo eres—le pedí. — Necesito que seas lo más natural posible. Lo demás, es asunto mío.

Y antes de volverme loco—más de lo que la gente suponía—fui en busca de mi cuaderno de bocetos.

Juraría que me pasaría horas muertas solo observando cada una de las poses que realizaba para mí, y guardándolas en mi memoria y en el papel de mi cuaderno. No me convencían, sin embargo. Ella siempre lucía preciosa en todas, pero éstas eran ensayadas y artificiales, y eso no era lo que yo quería mostrar al resto de los mortales.

— ¿Qué tal así?—Me insistió, tumbándose boca abajo en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza sobre los brazos.

— ¡Hum!—No estaba muy convencido, no obstante, yo estaba dibujándola. —No es muy original. Esa postura ya la he visto en una estatua griega.

—Vale—se resignó y cambió de postura. Se puso de lado, dándome la espalda. — ¿Qué tal así?

Me reí entre dientes.

—Ésa es de la Venus del espejo. Un cuadro de Velázquez—le comenté.

— ¡Puf!—La oí suspirar mientras se ponía boca arriba y se quedaba lánguida en el sofá. Se agitó el pelo nerviosamente—Me rindo. Esto llega a ser agotador.

— ¿No te pagan los trabajos extras como es debido?—ironicé. — ¿La pequeña musa también padece explotación laboral?

Puso los ojos en blanco, y después se fijó en mi bloc de trabajo.

—Edward, te recuerdo que el certamen es de escultura; no de pintura—me recordó cantarina. — Pero ya que estamos, déjamelo ver.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me quitó el cuaderno de las manos y se puso a hojearlo.

—No es por elevar tu ego, pero si lo de ser escultor no se te da bien, siempre puedes ser dibujante—me reconoció, admirada.

—Soy un hombre de muchos talentos, señorita—repuse vanidoso.

Tiró el cuaderno al suelo, y me preguntó:

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo va a ser tu escultura? Me refiero si quieres que sea un tipo Picasso. Tal vez, Dalí…

Negué con la cabeza, completamente espantado.

— ¡Arte moderno!—Eso lo evitaba como una peste. — ¡Por Dios! No puedo comprender como se puede llamar arte a eso. A eso es a lo que han llegado los críticos. No comprenden la naturaleza del cuerpo humano…. ¡Los jodidos griegos eran los maestros! Cada parte del cuerpo humano tiene una forma, y eso es lo que hay que respetar.

—También puede ser una forma de interpretarlo—me debatió. —Se puede expresar el arte de diferentes maneras. Todas las formas de reverenciar el cuerpo humano deberían ser validas, ¿no crees?

— ¡Por favor!—Refunfuñé. —No hay algo más antierotico que ver una estatua de una mujer con las tetas picudas. Se te quitan las ganas de tocarlas solo para no pincharte con ellas.

Se rió.

—Según tú—me retó— ¿Cómo debería ser el pecho de una mujer?

Por alguna razón, había estado esperando aquel momento durante toda la noche. Y, por el brillo de sus ojos, ella también.

Al principio, con timidez, fui acercando mi mano hacia su cuerpo. A centímetros de su piel, ya sentía como el calor procedente de las venas de su cuello, calentaba los nudillos de mis manos sin llegar a quemarlos.

Con más ternura que turbación, acaricié toda la longitud de su cuello, deleitándome con su textura casi lisa. Del cuello pasé a la clavícula, repasando los pequeños huecos. Y al final, después de un corto camino, llegué hasta el nacimiento de su pecho, y con una lentitud pasmosa, extendí la mano hasta cubrirlo por completo.

Si ella se sentía cohibida por alguno de mis gestos, no me lo dio a entender. Tan solo, sus mejillas se encendieron, y sus ojos se entrecerraron. No daba la sensación de haberse molestado.

Con ternura, como si se tratase de un objeto sumamente delicado, lo acaricié haciendo círculos con la palma de mi mano.

—El pecho de una mujer debe ser como una manzana—le susurré sugerentemente a medida que me iba acercando más y más a ella. Besé con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja y deslicé mis labios por la inflexión de su cuello, haciendo el mismo camino que anteriormente mis manos había explorado, hasta llegar al mismo punto de inicio.

— ¿Cómo una manzana?—Su voz sonaba tan sofocada.

Ella cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior, señal de que se estaba dejando llevar. Se la veía tan tierna y arrebatadora con ese tic que debía relacionar con ella.

—Exacto—murmuré con los labios pegados en su piel. —Una manzana tiene que ser redonda…—Apreté su pecho contra la palma de mi mano. —Completamente liso al tacto…

Con mi dedo pulgar, hice pequeños círculos sobre la piel rugosa de su pezón, y luego, con ayuda de otros dos dedos, le di un pequeño pellizco. Abrió los ojos y dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Edward!

Estaba completamente encantada con aquel juego.

—Y por supuesto…—Di pequeños besos en la aureola de su, ya, excitado pezón, hasta llegar a la punta de éste—…tiene que ser absolutamente irresistible. —Como toma de contacto, lo acaricié fugazmente con la lengua, y luego, acostumbrándome a esa mezcla salada y fresca procedente de su piel, lo lamí y lo mordisqueé levemente.

Mientras mi lengua aprendía un nuevo sabor, mi otra mano repetía la misma operación con el otro pecho. Cuando terminé de saborear el derecho, trabajé de lleno con el izquierdo.

Inclinó su espalda hacia delante, mostrándome más área para aplicarme de lleno, ayudándome el hecho, que ella agarró algunos mechones del pelo de mi nuca, atrayendo mi cabeza más a aquella voluptuosa superficie.

—Edward…—Esta vez la voz era un jadeo casi implorante para que no cesase.

Muy a mi pesar, me vi obligado a parar al notar que podría causarle una hipoxia aguda. E incluso, a mí me faltaba el aire.

Me miró totalmente agradecida, aun no pudiendo manifestarlo con palabras.

Me acabé alejando de ella unos centímetros, lo suficiente para notar su calor y no acabar abrasándome con ello. Por ella me convertiría en el ave Fénix, capaz de renacer de mis cenizas.

El deber nos llamaba, y había una idea que aun debía explotar para convertirse en una supernova para innovar el universo del arte.

Ella tenía otros planes, y antes de darme la vuelta, elevó una de sus piernas, y la colocó estratégicamente sobre el hueco que había entre mi hombro y el cuello.

—No—me ordenó. —Tú lo empezaste. Debemos acabarlo.

De forma serpenteante, empezó a acariciarme la parte superior de mi cuerpo, intercambiando la punta y el talón de sus pequeños pies. Al llegar al pecho, perfiló la línea imaginaria de mis pectorales y, haciendo irregulares círculos, se acercó a mi pezón y lo pellizcó con sus dedos.

— ¡Por favor!—Exhalé un suspiró. —Se supone que…

No pude continuar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta y el cosquilleo que sentía por debajo de la piel. Era como si pequeñas mariposas empezasen a salir de su crisálida y volasen, extendiéndose por mi piel.

—Tenemos que hacer algo grande—logré recordarle. —Tú…

—Cierto—admitió ella haciéndome cosquillas en mi vientre. —Esta noche haremos algo grande.

—Algo relacionado con el arte, espero. —Me reí ante el cosquilleo continuo de su piel contra la mía.

—El amor también es un arte—me dijo a modo de revelación. Introdujo su dedo gordo en mi ombligo, juguetonamente. —Pero no está inspirado por los dioses; sino por nuestros propios impulsos.

Dicho eso, agarró la cinturilla de mi pantalón con sus dedos, y me bajó éste lo suficiente para que la pelusilla bajo mi abdomen se hiciese visible a la vista.

Al oírla reírse, me volví juguetón, y le cogí la pierna. Le hice cosquillas en la planta del pie, y luego, deslicé mis dedos a través de su tersa piel, desde el tobillo hasta la pantorrilla maravillado con la calidad de la seda de ésta. Después, acerqué mis labios y cubrí de besos cada una de las zonas donde mis dedos habían dejado sus huellas.

Retozona, me dio un puntapié, y me obligó a soltarla. Se incorporó, sentándose en el sofá, y con una sonrisa encantadora, se fue levantando tortuosamente lenta, y se dirigió con pasos ondulantes hacia la ventana. Quería que yo la admirase en todo su esplendor cuando los tenues rayos de luna vislumbrasen su armonioso cuerpo.

Se volvió a mirarme y extendió su mano para invitarme a reunirme con ella. Aunque, su sonrisa ya era suficiente aliciente.

Cogí su mano a ciegas y ella empujó de mí hasta enfrentarnos. Posó sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Al sentir como sus pechos se apretaban sobre los míos, un calambre recorrió toda la extensión de mi espalda.

Entrecerrando mis ojos, me fui inclinando hacia ella, expectante del beso que parecía no llegar. Y aún no lo hacía, ya que ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

Quise hacer un amago de protesta, pero ella me silenció:

—Ahora yo soy la artista—susurró. —Déjame ser creativa.

—Tu creatividad me está matando de impaciencia—le rogué.

— ¿No eras tú el que decías que el arte debe fraguarse a fuego lento?—Perfiló mis labios con la yema de sus dedos. —Soy un genio en mi materia, Cullen. Tú solo déjate embelesar por lo hermoso…

Desde el punto de partida mis labios, y poco a poco, todos sus dedos empezaron a fluirse hacia todo mi cuerpo, remarcando todas aquellas líneas erógenas que me hacían gastar todo mi aliento.

Recalcó varias veces por las líneas que definían mi pelvis hasta llegar a mi pantalón. Pensé que iba a ir más allá de éstos, pero lo único que hizo fue soltarme el botón, abrir la cremallera y bajar los pantalones, bruscamente, hasta los tobillos. A base de patadas me liberé de ellos. Le agradecí el gesto. Éstos habían empezado a apretar demasiado cuando la sangre se había bajado aquel punto concreto de mi anatomía. Me sentía liberado.

Echó una ojeada y luego apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, riendo tontamente.

— ¿Has visto algo ahí abajo que te haya gustado?—Inquirí tentadoramente. —Es todo tuyo. —Enarqué una ceja.

—Tú eres tan hermoso…—suspiró poniendo la mano sobre mi pecho. —Es tan fácil ser artista contigo.

—Dios debió romper el molde cuando nos hizo a los dos—me burlé.

Se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

—Se me ha ocurrido algo para culminar esta obra. —Se deshizo del abrazo, pero me agarró la mano y tiró de mí. —Seamos traviesamente creativos. —Y me condujo al cuarto de baño.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha, y una vez asegurada la tibieza del agua, se metió, obligándome a mí a ello.

El chorro de agua, temblado, ayudó, en parte, a destensar mis músculos. Pero la visión de ella, con su cuerpo totalmente cubierto por el agua, volvió a producir calambres por toda la extensión de mi cuerpo.

Me abrazó y la tibieza de su cuerpo me envolvió. Como si la fuese a romper, estreché su cintura atrayéndola más hacia mí.

Entornando los ojos, debido a que el agua se me metía en ellos, vi como se iba inclinando hacia mí, cerrando ellas los suyos.

El momento previo a un beso era mi momento favorito. La sensación de quemazón de mis labios en contacto con su aliento, me formaban una burbuja en el estómago, que estaba a punto de estallar. Pero nunca me imaginé que el propio beso en si, pudiese ser mejor. En el mismo momento, en que sus labios tomaron contacto con lo míos, parte de mi mente voló muy lejos de allí, y sencillamente, solo me dejé llevar por las sensaciones.

Nos besábamos, jugábamos a mordisquearnos los labios, jugaba a perfilar sus labios con mi lengua añadiendo nuevos sabores a mi gusto, para terminar introduciéndola en su fresca boca recorriendo cada rincón de ésta, y enredarla con su lengua.

Una de sus manos se introdujo en el hueco entre nuestros cuerpos, y se posó sobre mi vientre. Noté algo muy frío y viscoso en su mano, extendiéndose por mi cuerpo. Al dilatarse mis aletas de la nariz con el olor a hierbas, me di cuenta que se trataba de mi gel de ducha.

Empezó a enjabonarme, masajeando con delicadeza y ternura cada parte de mí, hasta llegar a la zona donde se concentraba al máximo mi excitación, y puso su mayor empeño ahí.

Emití un ronco gruñido de placer, pero ella, provocándome, me impidió separar su boca de la mía. A la par que me acariciaba más y más íntimamente, dejaba el escaso aire que me quedaba dentro de su boca.

Al llegar al clímax, mis pulmones empezaban a quemarme por la falta de oxigeno, y jadeé fuertemente en su boca. Tuve que romper nuestro nexo de unión, y abrazarla con fuerza para no caer. Las piernas empezaban a flaquearme.

Parcialmente, volví a mi estado normal, y la observé fijamente. Me sonreía, vanidosa, muy orgullosa de todo lo que había causado en mí.

Le dediqué una sonrisa torcida. Yo también podía jugar a eso.

Sin previo aviso, la giré bruscamente dándome la espalda, agarrando su cintura con toda la longitud de mi brazo para atraerla hacia mí y no alejarla de mi lado.

Aparté el pelo de su espalda, dejándolo a un lado, y posé mis labios en su oreja para marcar cada zona de su cara y cuello como mía, ya fuese con besos, deslizando mi lengua o mordisqueándola tenuemente. Sin despegar mis labios de su piel, cogí mi bote de gel y eché un chorro en mi mano.

A partir de su cuello, empecé a enjabonarle tal como ella había hecho conmigo. Adivinando como le gustaba, me entretuve un poco más con sus pechos, notando como sus pezones se ponían erectos bajo la palma de mis manos.

Gracias al agua y al jabón me fue realmente sencillo deslizar mi mano por su cuerpo liso y llegar hasta los rizos de su vello. Me deleité con la sensación de enredar mis dedos en ellos, y con algo más de dificultad llegué hasta los pliegues que protegían su intimidad. Aún así, no opuso la más mínima resistencia cuando mi mano se adentro en la cara interna de su muslo, y lo entreabrí par que mis dedos continuasen con su labor.

El agua no podía simular su natural calidez ni su humedad. Era el recibimiento que le hacía a mis dedos, mientras éstos, curiosos y retozones, descubrían zonas que hacían que su cuerpo se doblase por el estremecimiento. Para ayudar a éstos, separé sus nalgas, introduciendo mi miembro, de nuevo estimulado por su placer, por aquel estrecho hueco, buscando el punto que mayor deleite le produciría.

Desde el reflejo del cristal de la puerta de la ducha, vi como cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior, respirando con dificultad.

Pero la mayor prueba de su disfrute, fue la huella de su mano deslizándose sobre el cristal lleno de vaho.

* * *

Ovidio ya lo decía. No había arte más completo y, a la par, más difícil que el de amar.

No solo se trataban de palabras sentimentales y predisposición al suicidio por la ausencia de la persona, a la cual, era receptora de aquellos sentimientos.

El amor era agotador y implicaba casi todas las partes de tu ser. Cuerpo y alma.

Generalmente, se despreciaba la parte física del amor, por ser la más efímera. Sin embargo, ella, entrelazando mi cuerpo con el suyo, apreciando con propiedad el más mínimo detalle de su constitución, embriagándome con su perfume y perfumando mis sabanas con el olor almizclado del sexo, permitiéndome saborear su esencia con la punta de mi lengua, poniéndome los pelos de punta cada vez que sus yemas presionaban mis músculos, y sobretodo atrapándome en el interminable ciclo de adentrarme y salir de ella; me hizo descubrir cuanto amor podía haber en un acto físico. Y como era imposible reproducir tanta perfección en el mármol, decidí cincelarlo en mi mente y espíritu.

Así la descubrí como mi igual. Mi reverso. Mi otro yo.

Admirando como se retorcía entre las sabanas de algodón debido a mis caricias, me invadió una opresión en el pecho, cuando me di cuenta de lo efímero del momento.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, descubrí que esto formaba parte del amor. Alimentar las ausencias con melancolía.

En un momento de la noche, la abracé, atrayéndola contra mi cuerpo. Quería robar su tibieza antes de decir adiós.

— ¿Por qué no eres real?—Me lamenté.

Ella me miró extrañada.

—Edward, soy real. —Me besó el pecho. — ¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado esta noche?

—No me refiero a la realidad del artista—le reproché. —He descubierto que no solo quiero que estés en mi cabeza. Necesito la parte física.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?—Inquirió con voz misteriosa.

—Te quiero y necesito. Ahora y siempre. Te quiero las veinticuatro horas conmigo. En mi casa, en mi cama…en mi vida.

— ¡Oh!—Exclamó mientras perfilaba líneas en mi pecho, distraída. — ¿Así que se trata de eso?

—Sí, de eso. —Me puso de mal humor que ella no le diese la misma importancia que yo. Tan solo era parte de su trabajo.

Me dejó completamente helado cuando rompió a reír.

— ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta antes, tonto?—Me reprochó alegremente. —Tú ya me tienes. Nos hemos pertenecido él uno al otro desde siempre. Tú me tendrás. —Me besó. —Y estaré junto a ti las veinticuatro horas…en tu casa, en tu cama, en tu vida—me prometió besándome la punta de la nariz. —Sin embargo…—susurró.

— ¿Sin embargo?

—Tú tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

—Lo que sea—le prometí impaciente. —Dímelo.

—Búscame—me incitó. —Yo te estaré esperando, Edward.

Antes de replicar nada, ella me besó completamente desatando de nuevo el ciclo.

Sin embargo, nada más despuntar los primeros rayos de sol, ella ya había desaparecido.

La había dejado completamente dormida, pesimamente tapada con una sabana, tranquila y despreocupada. Solo me fui un instante al servicio, y al regresar, ella ya no estaba.

Solo habían pasado unos instantes, y la nostalgia me devoraba las entrañas.

Una maraña de recuerdos reconcomía mi mente. Desde los dédalos de su cuerpo, mil y una vez retorcido y entrelazado con el mío, hasta el instante previo a desvanecerse.

Recordé que se encontraba aovillada en si misma, con su espeso y ondulado cabello extendido sobre la almohada, y la sabana enredando sus piernas, dejando entrever el nacimiento de su vello.

Y entonces tuve una epifanía.

¡Eureka! (2)

Antes de que se desvaneciese la idea, fui corriendo al comedor y cogí mi bloc de notas.

Dibujé el boceto, intentando reflejar fielmente cada uno de los detalles más insignificantes. Y finalmente, preparé mi material para esculpir, sintiendo como la inspiración volvía a renacer en mí.

* * *

Durante veintiocho días trabajé duramente.

No volví a oír su voz en mi cabeza, pero las imágenes de su cuerpo venían a mí una y otra vez, indicándome hasta el menor detalle.

Debería dar las gracias a Alice por cuidar de mi alimentación a base de pizzas y comida china. Por supuesto, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie me hacían visitas relámpagos. Supuse que Carlisle querría asegurarme que seguía vivo y no había adquirido el síndrome de Diógenes.

No obstante, Nessie no se pasó una sola vez por casa. Era muy egoísta, pero solo la echaba de menos en mi escaso tiempo libre.

Tenía que hablar con ella en cuanto terminase el certamen, y dedicarle algo de tiempo libre. Quizás pudiésemos irnos a pasar un fin de semana a Nueva York, solo para nosotros. Jake había tenido mucho tiempo para influirla contra mí.

Pensar en Nessie me recordaba la desaparición de la Artemisa. Pero no podía desaprovechar las escasas horas de sueño que me quedaban. Necesitaba toda la energía para dar forma al mármol, pulirlo y darle una capa de cera para que resaltase el brillo. Era un toque especial que me había enseñado mi madre.

Y por fin, la terminé.

No era la culminación de tener a la real entre mis brazos, retorciéndose de placer mientras la hacía, dolorosamente lento, el amor. Pero sí podría despertar el deseo en un hombre de despertar el deseo de tener a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos. Eso era una esencia de lo que yo había vivido.

Sonreí satisfecho de mi mismo, y con un pequeño martillo, le di en su espalda, haciendo una interpretación libre de las palabras de Miguel Angel:

—Follemos esta noche, preciosa.

* * *

Me parecía a Dorian Gray, observándome vanidoso, mi imagen con un hermoso traje de chaqueta que Alice me había comprado para el evento.

—Es una lastima no poder follarme a mí mismo. —Me ajusté la corbata. —Nunca se verá un hombre como yo, quien le siente mejor el traje de chaqueta.

Alice me dio una colleja.

— ¡Baja de tu nube, artista!—Me gruñó. —Yo veo a Jazz así todos los días. No hace falta que te diga el resto, ¿no?

Dediqué una sonrisa petulante a mis hermanos y futuros cuñados. Nessie no se había acercado a mí en todo lo que llevábamos de certamen. Había estado todo el rato al lado del indeseable de Jacob, sin soltarle de la mano, y esquivándome con la mirada cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ella.

Quería vencer la distancia entre ellos y pedirle explicaciones, aun teniendo que enfrentarme a Jake. Pero estábamos ante mucha gente, y Esme me vigilaba muy estrechamente, a pesar de estar hablando con un crítico venido de Italia.

Se me había olvidado que aquellos chupatalentos no perdían una ocasión. Y menos cuando los decadentes europeos querían exhibir su superioridad a los atrasados y vulgares americanos.

Por el momento, estaban más interesados en los canapés y las bebidas gratis, que en las esculturas expuestas por mis compañeros.

Las notas habían sido muy bajas. Lastima que Jacob expusiese después que yo.

Uno de los críticos me llamó. Era mi turno.

Alice me dio una pequeña palmadita de ánimo.

—Enseña a esos envarados lo que un Cullen puede hacer.

Sonreí y me dirigí hacia el centro de la sala para que todo el mundo pudiese verme. Una vez rodeado de un centenar de personas, y oír mi nombre en varias bocas, a veces admirativamente y otras con desdén, carraspeé levemente, y levanté la sabana que cubría mi estatua para mostrarla al mundo.

Por un instante, el silencio se hizo en la sala, y, con bastante arrogancia, comprobé que la mayoría de ellos se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Jasper, que estaba delante de una fila, se quedó estático. El problema se debía a un pequeño estrechamiento de pantalones. Me contuve la risa, y Alice, recomponiéndose de su sorpresa, reaccionó metiéndole una patada en la espinilla. No era al único que le había pasado esto. Y a los que no, sencillamente no tenía sangre en las venas.

— ¡Oh!—Exclamó alguien con acento italiano. — ¡Hermosa e impúdica! ¡Absolutamente deliciosa!

Vi que se trataba del crítico con el que Esme había estado hablando. Aun se encontraba a su lado. Le dediqué una mirada de superioridad a ésta.

Era demasiado fina para exclamar la palabra joder. Pero estaba casi seguro, que se habría contenido mucho para no soltarla. Se mordía el labio y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Mi padre, incapaz de simular su orgullo paterno, me guiñó un ojo.

Con una radiante sonrisa, me dirigí al jurado para explicar de qué iba mi escultura:

—La he titulado Musa. Y representa a todas las mujeres que, en todos los ámbitos de nuestra vida, nos inspiran nuestros actos. Pueden ser hermosas o feas; altas o bajas; delgadas o gordas. Todas ellas son bellas para nosotros.

— ¡Edward Cullen ha creado a la mujer perfecta!—Gritó Emmett a pleno pulmón. — ¡Ésta no puede abrir la boca para reñir!

Tuve que mover la cabeza para no ver a Emmett y reírme. Adiviné la colleja que Rosalie le iba a dar.

Oí mi nota con un leve disgusto.

Trescientos veinte puntos. Algunos de ellos, quisquillosos habían simulado encontrar fallos en ella, y me habían puesto un cinco. Aun en su hipócrita pulcritud, no pudieron ponerme una nota más baja del aprobado.

Por fortuna, muchos de ellos, reconociendo lo evidente, no bajaron del ocho. Por ahora, era el único al que habían puesto varios dieces. Era más que suficiente para ganar el certamen.

Me retiré para dejar paso al siguiente, que casualmente se trataba de Jacob.

Le iba a dedicar una sonrisa condescendiente para animarle por su derrota. Pero hubo algo en su rostro que me hizo congelar el gesto de mis labios.

Él tenía que estar furioso y fulminándome con la mirada. Incluso, no pudiendo simularlo, se tiraría de los pelos.

Lo que me encontré fue un Black muy seguro de sí mismo, y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Había algo más que desafío en su mirada.

Confundido, me volví hacia Nessie, pero no podía averiguar nada de ella. Seguía mirando el suelo, mordiéndose el labio.

Pronto salí de mi estado de expectación, y me quedé completamente anonadado. Como si la tierra me hubiese tragado. Estaba seguro que toda la sangre se me había ido de golpe.

Fui incapaz de reaccionar cuando vi que mi Artemisa, — o la mayor parte de ella, ya que Jake la había profanado con algunos de sus patéticos detalles—estaba expuesta en la sala, y Jake figurando como el artista. Y lo peor de todo, era que estaba captando el interés de los críticos.

Sabía que algún día, acabaría sacando su lado oscuro a relucir; lo que nunca me imaginé que fuese tan retorcido como para atropellar todos los principios del arte, y tener que robar algo mío para poder ganarme en mi terreno.

Entonces comprendí la reacción de mi hermana. Se trataba de culpabilidad. Ella había sido quien había sacado su regalo de mi casa, y se lo había ofrecido a Jake para el certamen.

Jacob había conseguido colarse como una sombra en mi vida, y corromper todo aquello que me había importado.

Si lo único que deseaba era salir de aquella sala para desaparecer para siempre, ¿por qué me encontraba aun escuchando sus patéticas explicaciones de cómo se había inspirado?

—…Esta escultura representa a Artemisa, la diosa de la caza. Aunque también, como hermana de Apolo, dios del sol, representa su reverso y se puede considerar como la diosa de la luna. La luna que inspira a los artistas que amamos la noche, y nos sirve de inspiración.

Esto era el puto mundo al revés.

¿Jacob Black hablando de mitología? No podía extrañarme que tuviese que robarme la estatua. Su única neurona se había muerto en el esfuerzo de aprenderse esa historia.

Antes de gritar como un energúmeno, decidí utilizar lo que los humanos llamaban lenguaje. Eso era lo que nos distinguía de las bestias. Aunque no estaba muy seguro si Jacob se merecía tal distinción.

—El tema que has elegido no podía ser más apropiado para ti, Black. —Le aplaudí. Por supuesto, eso formaba parte del sarcasmo, pero no podía esperar que él lo captase. En lugar de mirar para otro lado, avergonzado, como mi hermana estaba haciendo, se erguía con una sonrisa autosuficiente. —Y para explicar a los miembros del jurado de lo que hablo, empezare explicando que la luna es un pequeño satélite que gira alrededor de la tierra, y que por si sola, no tiene ninguna relevancia en el sistema solar. Para poder brillar en la noche, necesita robar del sol, una estrella que ilumina esa porción del universo, unos pequeños rayos. Aun sabiendo que la noche le pertenece, es consciente que no puede hacer sombra al rey del cielo. Por eso tiene que resignarse a brillar con un amago del brillo de éste.

—Edward. —El tono de Esme significaba que no quería sutilezas. — ¿Se puede saber que estás insinuando?

Me encogí de hombros.

—El escultor de esta maravillosa obra puede hacerlo mejor que yo. Si es un genio creador, una pequeña metáfora no será problema, ¿verdad, Jake?

Éste me enseñó los dientes en señal de desafío. Luego, se aclaro la voz y expuso:

—Lo que mi querido compañero, Edward, ha omitido, es que hay veces que la luna se interpone en medio entre el sol y la tierra, y se convierte en la reina del cielo—se pavoneó de sus conocimientos de astronomía.—Por supuesto, es ley de vida, que los mejores artistas se vean eclipsados por los más humildes. Pero Cullen no lo puede aceptar. Por lo tanto, si quieres ganar notoriedad, será mejor que te cortes las venas y acabes con tu existencia. Tus obras pueden alcanzar más valor si estás muerto.

Acabado todo ápice de ser una persona civilizada, con toda mi furia contenida en un puño, le estampé éste a Jacob en toda su cara. Tuvo tanta potencia, que logró desequilibrarle y que cayese al suelo todo lo largo que era.

Sin comprobar el daño hecho, le di la espalda y dejé que los críticos le socorriesen. Ninguno de ellos me detuvo cuando salí de aquel pandemónium de gente.

Antes de salir de la sala, me dirigí a donde estaba mi hermana. Se encontraba temblando y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Tenías razón, Nessie—le susurré al oído con dureza. —Tu elección no me ha gustado en absoluto. Solo espero que te haya merecido la pena lo que has perdido en ella.

No me detuve a esperar su respuesta. Mi mascara de dureza se estaba resquebrajando y la bilis invadía todo mi cuerpo. Tapándome la boca, corrí hacia un servicio, y derrumbándome sobre el suelo, me agarré a la taza y empecé a vomitar, mientras luchaba contra los espasmos de mi cuerpo.

Solo entonces me di cuenta de las consecuencias de pegar a Jacob un puñetazo.

Lo que había sido un alivio momentáneo, se convirtió en un arma contra, mis ya escasas, posibilidades de ganar.

Al haber reaccionado tan violentamente, había quedado como un niño enrabietado que odiaba perder; mientras que Jake, mantendría su aureola limpia, siendo la victima de una cruel agresión de un compañero envidioso. Ni siquiera me consoló la mirada de pocos amigos que parecía dedicarle Esme. Posiblemente se debiese a mi conducta; o que fuese una ilusión mía.

Lo peor no era perder el certamen a manos de Jacob. Era que la parte más física que había de mi madre, se había desvanecido al decir adiós a Nessie. Era como si hubiera muerto para siempre.

Nessie no tuvo el ápice de decencia de aparecer por allí. Cosa que Alice y Emmett sí hicieron, en compañía de Rose y Jazz. Ellos que no eran, ni siquiera, de mi propia sangre. Fue Alice la que me limpió con un pañuelo húmedo los restos de vomito, y me sostuvo en sus brazos, meciéndome mientras acababa sucumbiendo a mi histeria y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

Aun así, pude oír como la escultura de Jacob—mi escultura— ganaba el primer premio por diez puntos.

* * *

Necesitaba estar solo en aquella sala.

Todo el mundo—a excepción de Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper—, se había ido al pub de enfrente de la academia a celebrar el triunfo del Jacob Black. Bueno, en realidad Jacob no era tan importante como a él le gustaría creer. La verdadera fiesta era por mi derrota, y como consecuencia de esto, mi salida inmediata de la academia. Esme había sido muy precisa en ese punto. Yo tenía que irme de allí por no haber ganado, aunque, haciendo honor a la verdad, sí lo hubiese hecho. No esperaba que ella comprendiese aquellas ironías del destino. Yo mismo aun no podía creerme lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, había algo que me mantenía en pie, y era la satisfacción que no me viesen hundido.

No me había emborrachado. Los días de adorar a Dionisio maltratando mi cuerpo, habían acabado.

Esculpir era mi pasión, y había fuegos que nunca se apagaban por mucho que se intentase. Siempre sacaría tiempo para ello.

Me había propuesto mantenerme lo más cuerdo posible para dedicar, cada uno de los días de mi existencia, a joder la existencia de Jacob Black. Y para eso necesitaba mi organismo en condiciones.

El odio también era una pasión.

Por desgracia para él, no seguiría su consejo de abrirme las venas. Los fantasmas solo atormentaban a aquellos que sentían vergüenza. Estaba comprobado que Jacob no la tenía en absoluto.

Y como no creía en el karma, me tocaba hacer el trabajo sucio a mí.

Con pasos lentos, fui observando cada una de las estatuas presentadas en el concurso hasta llegar a la mía.

No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar aquella noche.

¿Había sido real? ¿O fantasía?

"Soy tan real como tú puedas imaginar", oí su voz cantarina reprochándome. "¿Por qué no dejas de oírte a ti mismo? Deja de gastar energías con tu estúpida rivalidad con Black y ven a buscarme. Te estoy esperando".

Antes de abrir la boca, la voz me volvió a interrumpir:

"Tu madre está tan orgullosa de ti", me aseguró. "Eso es algo que Jacob no te puede quitar".

—Edward. —La voz que me llamó era más física. Me giré y vi que se trataba de Esme. — ¿Aun estás aquí?—Me preguntó de maneras suaves.

Me erguí para dar la apariencia de que no me estaba hundiendo.

—Siento decepcionarte y no aparecer borracho como una cuba. Al parecer eso es lo que todos esperáis de mí.

Se acercó con una sonrisa, y me acarició la mejilla. La rechacé con brusquedad.

— ¿Cómo que no estás celebrando el triunfo del certamen?—Inquirí con la voz rebosando sorna. —La directora no puede perderse tan gran espectáculo para engrandecer su ego.

—Pues si yo tengo un ego que no me cabe en esta sala, creo que deberíamos salir de ella, ¿no crees? Tú tampoco eres la modestia personificada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Volví a preguntarle.

—Yo no podía celebrar nada sin que el ganador del certamen estuviese allí, Edward.

— ¿Black se ha ido con Vanessa a celebrarlo por su cuenta? Creo que ya se le está subiendo mucho los humos, ¿no crees?

Esme suspiró antes de contestarme:

—Te debo una disculpa Edward. Tú tenías razón en cuanto al lado oscuro del señor Black.

¡Menudo cambio! Ya no era Jake. Ni siquiera Jacob. Esto sonaba muy interesante.

—Por supuesto, él es el ganador nominal del certamen—continuó. —Un magnifico trabajo. Soberbio. Ha superado todas las expectativas que había puesto en él. Y por supuesto, espero que en un futuro, siga evolucionando. Yo le haré entender que su beca depende de ello. Por supuesto, él mejorará. Y mucho. Será un gran artista, pero, en el fondo, siempre tendrá la espina clavada en su interior, que no podrá llegar a hacerte sombra. Incluso, él debe girar a tu alrededor. Ese será su castigo por haber ganado utilizando tu talento en su beneficio. Si él no se da por aludido, ahí estaré yo para recordárselo.

Abrí la boca, totalmente anonadado. No podía creer que Esme se hubiese dado cuenta. Solo era una recompensa moral, no obstante.

—Carlisle, tu padre, no se va a decantar por ninguno de sus dos hijos. Eso es injusto para él. Sin embargo, ha manifestado que las cenas los viernes con el señor Black se han acabado. Y solo tendrá trato con él, si es, absolutamente necesario. Lo único que siento de todo esto, es que Vanessa se ha llevado la peor parte. Pero esas son las consecuencias cuando no se juega limpio.

—Tú…—balbuceé—…tú sabías que esa estatua no era de Jake… ¿Cómo lo…

Ella me puso un dedo en el labio para interrumpirme.

—He visto como evolucionabas en el arte, Edward. Reconocería una estatua con tu estilo con los ojos cerrados. —Sonrió y luego se volvió a poner seria: —Si he sido estricta contigo, no ha sido por amargarte la existencia. Quería que la gente viese lo gran artista que eres y no reprochasen que te estaba regalando las cosas por ser la directora. Eres hijo de tu madre, y si te viese hoy, estaría tan orgullosa de ti. Hoy me lo has hecho sentir a mí. No solo porque la estatua que has creado sea lo mejor de tu carrera. Es que vas a hacer mejores cosas en el futuro. Bueno…me has hecho sentir orgullosa hasta cierto punto. Pegar un puñetazo a Jacob no es algo que me agrade. Encima le has dado en bandeja la victoria.

—Pero tú me crees. —Me salieron las lágrimas de los ojos. —Y eso puede ser suficiente para poner un recurso y anular el resultado.

Esme movió la cabeza, negativamente.

—Ningún profesor va a dar crédito a tu declaración, Edward. Son las consecuencias de un expediente no muy brillante y una conducta nada ejemplar. Y el único testigo que tienes, se ha confabulado con Jacob. Ese no es el camino, amigo.

El premio se podía ir a la mierda si yo permanecía tal como estaba. Cinco años pasaban volando.

—De todas formas, el premio no es tan importante. Siempre puedo ganar más. —Me encogí de hombros. —Lo que realmente importa es que no me vas a echar de la academia.

Esme frunció el ceño, completamente sorprendida.

—Yo no he dicho nada parecido—me aclaró. —La fiesta que están celebrando los profesores no es por la victoria de Jacob. Es porque te largas de la academia.

Lo sabía.

¡Malditos hijos de puta!

—Yo no me pienso enfrentar a ellos por defender tu permanencia, Edward—confirmó rotunda. —Hicimos un trato, y tú debes cumplirlo, dado que el premio no aparece con tu nombre.

Me dejó completamente chafado.

—Explícame una cosa, Esme. —Me acaricié las sienes para que me circulase la sangre. — ¿Para que cojones me sirve una victoria moral si voy a perderlo todo?

En lugar de contestarme, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Imité su gesto y comprobé que no estábamos solo.

—Señor Vulturi—le saludo Esme a modo de invitación.

Éste se fue acercando, y me di cuenta que se trataba del critico italiano con el que ella había estado hablando toda la noche. El mismo que se había dedicado a piropear mi estatua con cumplidos muy subidos de tono.

Al fijarme más en sus facciones, me di cuenta que eran muy aristocráticas.

—Mi querida, Esme—saludó con un beso sobre los nudillos de su mano.

Esme, después de sonrojarse ante las atenciones de aquel extraño, se volvió hacia mí, y m explicó:

—Cuando te dije que participar en este certamen, te podía cambiar la vida, no era un cuento chino para que participases. Yo no voy a ganar nada con esto. Resulta, que a este tipo de certámenes vienen críticos sabihondos que se dedican a joder a los artistas…

—Eso es muy lógico, querida—puntualizó el critico. —Muchos de ellos solo ven el arte en los libros y se basan en las estrictas y aburridas reglas… ¡Jodidos enterados! Ellos no saben reconocer al verdadero artista cuando lo ven. Así anda el mundo. Un pecho puntiagudo en forma de triangulo les parece hermoso… ¡Putos degenerados!...El pecho de una mujer debe ser como una manzana. Si no, no es hermoso.

Aun no conocía su nombre y ya me estaba cayendo bien. No obstante, preferí dar por hecho que su acento musical se debía a su idioma natal, y no a que fuese algo amanerado.

Esme, roja como un tomate, se pasó por alto los ceremoniales:

—Edward, él es Aro Vulturi—nos presentó. —Es el conde de Volterra y es un gran entendido en arte. Un completo experto…

—Permíteme que le corrija, señora Cullen—le interrumpió Aro amablemente. —Nunca se llega a comprender el arte del todo. Mi única inspiración en la vida, es respirar un poquito de esa sublime invención de Dios para deleitar nuestros sentidos.

Esme intentó seguir comentándome:

—El caso es que la academia de Volterra es de gran prestigio, y el señor Vulturi es un coleccionista de artistas. Solo se fija en los mejores…

—Resumiendo lo que la directora quiere decirte, jovencito, es que he firmado un contrato para que viajes a Italia y seas alumno de mi academia.

Aquello era algo que no podía creer. Italia. La cuna del arte me estaba abriendo las puertas. Y nada menos que la Toscana, la región que había dado a los grandes artistas. Y yo iba a ser educado allí.

Tal vez el karma realmente existiese. O que se me había dado una forma para joder a Jacob definitivamente. Solo esperaba no abrir la boca y echarlo todo a perder.

—Tú contrato es de un año, ampliable a cinco si progresas como yo creo que lo harás—me explicó. —Traducido en dólares, te pagaré veinte mil.

— ¿Al año?—Abrí los ojos asombrado.

—Por cada estatua que realices, querido.

Esme tuvo que agarrarme de los hombros para no desvanecerme. La noche había vuelto a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. De haberme encontrado en la cumbre, había bajado hasta los abismos, para volver a girar y situarme en la cima. Me sentía el rey del mundo.

— ¿Cuándo tengo que mudarme?—Pregunté estúpidamente.

—Cuando tengas todo arreglado, querido mío—me dijo. —Firma el contrato y haz las maletas… ¡Mejor, no la hagas! Tendrás todo lo que necesitas en Italia.

Me dio el contrato y empecé a leer detenidamente.

—Edward, espero que sepas comportarte. Esta oportunidad no siempre está disponible para todos. Más bien para unos pocos. Así que haz el favor de recordar sus modales y…

—Mi querida Esme—Chasqueó Aro la lengua, —mientras sea la pequeña estrella que está destinado a ser, todo me vale. ¡Si todo él es puro arte! ¿Has visto que belleza tan varonil? Me recuerda a mis tiempos de joven y todos los muchachos…todas las muchachas caían rendidas a mis pies… ¡Juventud, juventud!

A eso me refería con lo de mantener la boca cerrada. Firmé el contrato lo más rápido posible. Antes de que yo soltase algo fuera de tono y él se arrepintiese.

* * *

Seth Clearwater—un simpático muchacho estadounidense, especialista en pintura renacentista—me mostró el último cuadro que estaba restaurando para la familia Vulturi. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en mis labios. Ella aparecía en todos los cuadros y esculturas, a través de todos los estilos y épocas, pero jamás había vuelto a mis brazos por mucho que lo suplicaba.

—Estaba seguro que te gustaría, Ed—me dijo alegremente. —Me he fijado como te gusta esta Madonna.

—Es bellísima. —Quería ahorrarle el detalle de explicarle que estaba condenado a suspirar por ella, como Don Quijote lo hacía por Dulcinea.

—Cierto—admitió.

Después miró el sol poniéndose, a través del paisaje de la Toscana, y empezó a recoger sus herramientas.

—Hora de descansar. Mañana será otro día—comentó alegremente y luego observó que yo había vuelto a trabajar en mi última escultura. — ¿No te vienes al bar a tomar algo?

—No. Tengo que esperar al señor Vulturi. Tiene que hablar conmigo.

—Pues que te sea leve—se despidió.

Suspiré quitándome la camisa y volviendo a trabajar en mi Perseo cortando la cabeza de Medusa. Un trabajo por el que Marcus Vulturi, hermano de mi benefactor, me pagaría unos cien mil dólares. Una cifra nada despreciable. Pero estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella por regalarle a Jacob y Vanessa esta obra como regalo de bodas. No se podrían quejar… ¡Un Cullen autentico en su casa! Les daría cierto prestigio, aunque acabaría con su cordura.

Eso me recordaba que tendría que pedir permiso a Aro para volver a Estados Unidos, después de un año de mi contrato. Un año que se convertiría en cinco, después de firmar la ampliación de éste.

Si volvía por unos días a casa, no era para celebrar la boda de mi hermana con Black. Con el tiempo me había reconciliado con la idea de no buscar a mi madre en Nessie, y hacerlo en lo que ella amaba casi tanto como nosotros. El arte.

Tenía que admitir que echaba de menos a mis padres, como a mis hermanos y amigos.

Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo absorbente de la personalidad de Aro. Era una de las personas más impactantes con las que me había topado.

Un autentico mecenas que se había equivocado de época al nacer. Una gran frustración que superaba a base de vivir solo para y por el arte.

No podía quejarme en absoluto. Tenía casa propia, un buen sueldo y podía crear a mi modo y voluntad. Aro era una persona muy comprensiva y abierta.

Solo había una cosa que no soportaba. La vulgaridad.

Justo en aquel momento, apareció dando un paseo por los jardines.

Avergonzado por mi aspecto, me dispuse a ponerme la camiseta. Él me lo impidió:

—No sabes como disfruto viendo el arte en su máxima expresión, Edward. —Su mirada, al recorrer mi cuerpo era ardiente. Me hizo sentir incomodo.

— ¡Ah!—Fui capaz de vocalizar.

No me apetecía alimentar sus deseos más ocultos. No había cosa más desagradable que pensar como se follaba a su esposa, mientras ideaba mil y una maneras de metérmela por el culo.

Amplifiqué mi sonrisa para que no adivinase lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Aro?—Había suficiente confianza para tutearle.

—Veras, Edward…necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor…

¡Que no me jodiese!...Literalmente hablando….

—Explícamelo. —Elegí con cuidado mis palabras para no darle a entender cosas equivocadas.

—Tengo una ahijada, que es como si fuese una sobrina. Ella es una chica estadounidense de veintiún años, y estudiante de bellas artes. Como todos los americanos son una pandilla de vándalos—me miró pidiéndome perdón— ¡Tu no cuentas, Edward!...Lo que te decía, necesito que su espíritu se refine con el aire del arte italiano. Es una buena chica, pero a veces sus padres son tan vulgares…

Para entonces, caminábamos hacia mi estudio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga con tu sobrina?—Pregunté sin saber a donde quería llegar.

—Ella es joven. Tú eres joven. Seguro que os entenderéis—me comentó. —He pensado, para que se vaya familiarizando con el arte, que haga de modelo para alguna escultura tuya. ¿Qué tal una Madonna? Tiene un rostro tan angelical. Y es tan bella como su mismo nombre indica…Bueno, por lo menos en italiano.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Bella. Isabella Swan—me contestó. —Con ese nombre está predestinada a ser una hija de Italia, ¿no te parece?

—Cierto.

—Ella está esperándote dentro del estudio. Yo no entraré. Quiero que tu primera impresión sea sublime, y yo no haré otra cosa que estropear el momento.

—Como quieras.

Me dispuse a entrar, cuando Aro me detuvo.

—Edward. —Frunció el ceño. —Hay algo muy extraño. La estatua que hiciste para ese certamen en Chicago. Sí, la que llamabas Musa. La que estoy exponiendo ahora mismo en mi museo.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?—Pregunté preocupado.

—Es tan extraño. Si no fuese porque sé que es imposible, juraría que la chica tiene los mismos rasgos que Isabella. —Se rió como si aquello fuese absurdo. — ¡Cosas del arte! Las musas son tan caprichosas. ¡Vamos, chico!—Me apremió a entrar. —No es de buena educación hacer esperar a una muchacha.

Lo que menos me podía imaginar al entrar al estudio, fue toparme con aquella maravillosa beldad, tumbada boca abajo sobre un diván, cubierta por una tenue sabana que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

El corazón se me detuvo en el pecho, y mi sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto travieso, cuando ella me miró con sus ojos marrones, e imito mi sonrisa como si se tratase de un espejo. Aquella sonrisa que me había hecho cometer locuras durante una noche de pasión.

Y era real. Ella estaba allí. De carne y hueso, solo para mí.

—Edward Cullen, has sido muy malo—me regañó con su voz cantarina. —No me has buscado y he tenido que hacerlo yo por ti. Así que quiero que me compenses. En este instante, quiero que te quites esos pantalones, vengas a mí y me hagas el amor salvaje y apasionadamente. Y después de esta noche, no me sueltes jamás.

* * *

FIN

* * *

(1) Según he leído en algunos fics en ingles, comando significa sin ropa interior.

(2) Expresión griega que significa: ¡Lo encontré!


End file.
